Avatar the Last Southern Water-Bender
by James m.cep
Summary: Katara is the last water bender in the south pole. When her brother is nearly killed in a close encounter with a huge polar wolf she uses a power never before seen in the south pole. Commanding the very blood of the Wolf. She saves her brother. What does this mean for the world, the avatar and most especially Katara? She is only a ten year old little girl who can blood-bend.
1. Chapter 1

**The****beginning**

Chapter one

**Saving Sardonic Sokka**

For the last one hundred years the Avatar has been absent from the world. He had been stuck deep within the moon spirit's lover the ocean. The Avatar was only twelve years old when his identity and destiny as the Avatar was revealed to him. The problem for the Avatar, Aang a young Air-Nomad of the southern air temple, was that he did not want the burdens that came with being the bridge between the mortal world and the spirit world. So he did what all reluctant heroes do.

He ran away.

Ignoring his harsh destiny against the dark forces moving throughout his world he fled; his home, his mentor Monk Gyatso, and the other Nomads. After having his destiny revealed to him, the way the other children treated him changed. He was no longer Aang their friend, one of the youngest master air benders to have ever lived, but the Avatar. This caused the children and even the adults of his peaceful community to change how they treated him. Only his wise and sometimes childish mentor Monk Gyatso continued to treat him as just Aang.

One stormy night Aang left. He took his spirit companion Appa a sky bison to which he had bonded to for many years and flew away with only his glider and some fruits he gathered from the trees surrounding the temple.

Aang did not know his mentor was able to convince his fellow elders to not send Aang away. It was however for the best though. Aang did not witness the terror from the comet, which was later renamed in honor of the infamous deed of the man who committed the mass genocide of the peaceful Air-nomads. Sozin's Comet was the astrological event that heralded near end of an entire race, and culture. For Aang was the last remaining air bender throughout the entire world after that day.

The night was a nightmarish experience. Intense winds that not even a master air bender and a sky bison could endure. Water and wind slammed into the young boy and his massive friend, tossing them to and fro in the torrent of elements. It was as if the world was displeased with the forlorn child's actions. Until finally, the massive force slammed the duo so hard they fell into the ocean. Sinking deeper and deeper into the cold and the dark waters and just as the child was to lose any chance of floating through the air again. A miracle occurred. An otherworldly light erupted from his eyes and the still freshly inked tattoos.

The powerful storm erupting above paled in comparison to the massive amount of power radiating off the small child's body. The child moved through several katas neither exclusively of air nor of water. The movements caused a swirling vortex of air and water pushing the water away making a pocket of air large enough for the sky bison and boy and with one final movement a sphere of ice formed locking the child away for one hundred years.

* * *

The Avatar is just one of the many people destined to right the world and restore the balance.

The others are spread out across the entire world their destiny still unrevealed to them. One will be a child who through no fault of his own suckled at the teats of the misdeeds of his infamous family. Another is a young girl who triumphed over a disability and through that disability will be the greatest bender of her kind second only to the Avatar Aang after decades of training. Another is a skilled warrior who emulates the greatness of the great avatar Kyoshi. A young man defends his home at the bottom of the world; he will be a formidable warrior eventually but his abilities as a leader and inventor will be what he is known for the most. Last but certainly not least is the younger sister of the water tribesman of the southern water tribe.

Katara the daughter of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, shares a sad fate very similar to Aang's. She is the last water bender in the south, but she is also a Blood-Bender.

* * *

Four years before the Avatars emergence from the ice, a young girl, Katara is out collecting oyster-crabs with her brother Sokka on one of the few beaches in the South Pole. The sun and moon are high in the sky over the sea. The gray stoned beaches stand in stark contrast with the South Sea and white snow surrounding the two water tribesman. Tall stones litter the beach. Around these stone the eleven year old Sokka shows ten year old Katara where to find the oyster-crabs.

Smiling broadly Sokka says," You see Katara there are a bunch of them here. See. The big rocks are heavy enough that the oyster-crabs stay stuck in place and don't get washed away with the tide."

Katara nods in understanding of her brother." How much are we going to collect Sokka?" she asks.

"With dad gone with the rest of the men we probably don't need that much." Sokka says wisely but frowns towards the end. "Twenty or so should be enough. If we take any more we would have to feed them to keep 'em fresh."

"Okay"

"And Katara don't start playing with your magic water. Gran-gran made me bring you out to help not to play."

Katara pouted and said," It's not magic water, its water bending." She corrects angrily at him for making fun of her abilities.

"Doesn't matter, just don't play around."

The two children began collecting the rocklike creatures with large pincers and placing them in Seal-dolphin sacks attached to their hips. After carefully prying off a dozen of the animals, Sokka stopped abruptly. A feeling of dread washed over him. The hackles on the back of his neck rose. Standing and slowly turning to look inland he saw a large animal in the distance. It could barely be seen with its' white fur coat making it nearly invisible against the snow if it weren't for its red stained lips.

A wild polar-wolf. A wild polar-wolf that was looking right at him and his little sister. Sokka had only moments to decide what to do. They were in mortal danger.

Whispering quietly to his sister," Katara, I need you to stay calm and climb up the rock and get to the top." The polar-wolf having massive paws to move with ease across snow and ice were also good for swimming. The one thing they couldn't do was climb.

"What? Why?" she asks unaware of the danger.

"Just do it." Sokka says but some fear leaked into his words frightening Katara.

With wide scared eyes she looks in the direction Sokka continued to stare at; never taking his eyes of the beast. With a nearly inaudible 'eep' she takes a step back.

"Climb. Katara. Now." With the danger readily known Katara began climbing, but she was deathly afraid and her hands fidgeted and her vision became dizzying making for a slow accent before she slipped on a hand hold and fell.

Sokka couldn't tell you if the dangerous carnivore began running towards them after she hit the ground or before. It probably didn't matter it was running towards them and they weren't safe.

Sokka grabbing her by the arms hauled her up and gave her a boost up the rock. As soon as she made it to the top safely out of reach she turned back to look at Sokka who was making his way up the rock face. His movements were impeded however by the sack of oyster-crabs that were tightly tied so they wouldn't come undone when they should have begun making their trek back home. Katara only managed to pry a few off herself so she was largely unaffected in comparison to him. The Polar-wolf was nearly upon them and could very easily reach Sokka still.

"Hurry! Hurry brother!" Katara wailed louder and louder as the hulking mass of flesh, teeth and bone barreled towards the beach.

Just as Sokka nearly reached a safe zone from the Polar-wolf the beast jumped and slapped at Sokka with his massive paw. Sokka tumbled away from the rock and slid through the gravelly beach. He made a feeble attempt to push himself up but couldn't. Blood erupted from his brow above his right eye-brow.

**No no no no.** Katara chanted in her mind.**This can't be happening! Mommy is dead and Daddy isn't here anymore! I can't lose my brother too! It's not fair! Why did mommy die protecting me only for Sokka to do the same! Why! Why!**

The polar-wolf looked at Sokka satisfied that he wouldn't move and turned its attention on Katara. Standing on its hind legs to try and reach the girl. Katara shrank away further atop the rock but still able to keep an eye on the beast and Sokka.

Trying to jump and climb the rock the beast failed. Giving up it turned its attentions back onto Sokka resigned that it couldn't have both of the tiny humans.

"NO. Leave him alone!" Katara shouted. She reached into her bag taking out her three oyster crabs she began chucking them at the wolf. Most of them hit the massive wolf's ribs only to bounce off from the strong bone and fat. But one of the spiteful little rock like animals slammed into the side of the wolf's head and stunning it and pinching tightly on the wolf's tender ear.

**Oh no! What do I do now? I have no more to throw!**

The wolf howled in pain. The wolf began thrashing about to get the oyster-crab off. Due to the confusion the wolf found itself near the water.

**I have to water bend! But what can I do! I have no training and it is so big! But I have to try I can't lose Sokka too!**

Reaching for the water Katara began moving her arms in to pull the water from the ocean towards the wolf. Unfortunately she was extremely frightened and her movements were jerky and not fluid that is needed to efficiently control water. Katara only caused the water to only froth up around the wolf's legs.

The oyster-crab fell off.

Katara seeing the wolf slowly approaching her brother again sent her into a fit of sobbing and wailing.

**I can't do it! I can't do it! Mommy, Daddy! Save Sokka please!** She wailed in her mind.

The wolf was now hovering over Sokka ready to land a finishing blow to his jugular. In a fit of desire to protect her brother she reached out grasping at the wolf and her brother's general direction. The wolf stopped and yelped. Katara largely unaware of this squeezed her fists tightly. Her tiny finger making small crescent shaped marks in her palms. The wolf made several pitiful whines before it gasped loudly and collapsed onto Sokka.

Katara fell forward bracing herself before she hit the harsh surface of the rock. Desperate for air Katara inhaled sharply several gulps of air. Her vision was dark around the edges. And she was very sleepy.

**I can't fall asleep. Sokka is in danger. I… so sleepy… have to save…So-…** With that half thought name she collapsed into an exhausted sleep.

**AN: BAM! Blood bending ten year old! Doesn't that sound like a nightmare? Anyways I hope you readers enjoyed this introduction into Katara's journey as a blood bender. We are definitely going to be in for a wild ride with this kinda change in the Avatar world.**

**So yeah review or watevs.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Begining

Chapter 2

**The boy in the IceBerg**

* * *

Much time passed, when Katara and Sokka were unconscious. The Southern Water Tribe grew concerned by the absence of their chief's children. Since only women and children remained in the tribe, several women set out to search for them. Kanna, Sokka and Katara's Grandmother told them what she asked Sokka to do for the day.

So the three women went to the beach where the oyster-crabs were most plentiful. They came upon the scene and nearly wept from what they saw. One of the largest Polar-wolves they had ever seen was laying on top of Sokka and Katara was unconscious on a tall rock a small ways away from Sokka. They approached the prone forms of the three carefully. Afraid that the beast was slumbering and would awaken.

"Look" one of the woman said whose name was Etha," The wolf does not breath. Perhaps it is dead?"

Even though the other two women Galda and Matana agreed with what she saw they approached the scene with their Whale bone clubs with caution.

"Etha go check on Katara. Galda and I will try to free Sokka." Matana requested.

Etha nodded, moving towards tall rock. Quickly climbing up the surface, Etha looked Katara over. "She doesn't look like she is hurt badly! Her palms are bleeding and she is a little cold. How does Sokka look?"

" Some pretty bad brusing and a gash on his brow. There might be a broken rib or two as well. No bites or broken limbs. They got out lucky these two." Matana informed.

Galda frowned and asked," What about the wolf? It looks strong so it couldn't have died from illness. And there are no wounds on the mongrel. Not that poor Sokka could have had a chance of landing a significant blow on this monster."

"I don't know. Its terrible that Sokka got hurt but we should bring back all three of them to the village. If they did somehow manage to bring down this polar wolf it will make the men proud of Sokka especially his father when they return." Matana frowned and sighed," Looks like we have a long haul for us. The hide will make for good armour and if Sokka did bring this down. He deserves recognition for his triumph."

Loading the Polar wolf onto the sled and then laying Sokka on the sled as well Galda and Matana helped get Katara off the rock. Galda and Matanabegan puling the sled back to the village with two thick strong chords of rope. Etha carrying Katara on her back.

Upon arrival Kanna was waiting for them at the entrance into the village. Seeing the large polar wolf would have sent her into a fit if the three women didn't disillusion her of the idea that Sokka was slain.

"Thank the spirits! Come come get them inside!" Kanna pleaded pointing to the communal Igloo used for healing.

Upon bringing the two children in they placed them under the covers of several animal furs, lighting the fire and throwing in some herbs that relieved stress and aches.

Kanna taking a kneeling postion at the heads of her grandchildren. Matana began cleaning Sokka's head wound. She began wiping away bits of sand and rock from the gash. Using some paste from a blue jar she spread a layer across the cut and then wrapping some linen bandages around his head. Repeating the process with katara's hands.

"There. That is all I can do. I think Katara fainted from fright. All we can do now is wait." Matana informed.

Kanna nodded happy that her ganchildren came out so well from an encounter with a polar wolf.

The conscious occupants discussed the scene they had seen in hushed tones. Kanna remained largely silent preferring to listen and not speak. It was a little over an hour before Katara began to stir. She blinked blearily at the woman in the tent. The woman became silent not wanting to frighten the girl so quickly after coming too.

**Ugh… what happened?** Katara thought. "I had the weirdest dream Gran-gran" Katara said.

Kanna said humorously," I am not surprised. You and Sokka had quite the ordeal. Tui and la" She said the Moon and Ocean spirits with a grateful sigh," How are you feeling? Matana, Etha and Galda found you unconscious. Do you feel sick? Any aches or pains?"

Matana asks," would you like some willow tea Katara?"

"I feel fine Gran-gran but I would like some tea and seal jerky I am really hungry. I feel like I could eat a whole walrus-turtle!" Katara said surprised.

Mumbling from Sokka attracts the attention of the women. "Heey…I want wall-tutle toooo… shaaree with me katatatyra …I shaayved your life…ish only fair."

Etha deadpans," its good to know our Sokka can still think with his stomach even with a head wound."

Matana and Galda laugh.

"I will get that snack for you dear," Etha says.

After Katara had finished her light meal Kanna asked her what happened. Katara tells Kanna what happened up to the point where she fell asleep.

"is that all? Did nothing else happen?" Kanna asks for clarification.

Katara screws her face up in concentration. Until she come across a thought." There is one thing, but I don't know if it was real or a dream though."

"go on dear we are listening,"

"I was in a dark place. I wasn't scared though. I was angry." Katara stops worried that her dream is bad.

"Go on dear we won't judge you we care about you very much."

Katara smiles at that and continues," I was angry… I saw the fire nation marine who killed mommy. Next, I was hurt when daddy said he needed to leave, and then I saw the wolf standing over Sokka. This made me really angry Gran-gran. I reached out to try and pull the wolf away from Sokka but I couldn't he was so big and heavy." Katara begins making grabbing motions and pulling. She sighs." I couldn't move it so I tried squeezing it. Than everything just fell away I couldn't see but I could still feel which made me think i wasn't dreaming. I felt something really big in my hands it was warm and it made thumping sounds. I think it noticed me holding it because it suddenly wanted to get away from me. The thumping got faster and faster. I had to hold on real tight so it couldn't get away. Before I knew it the thumping stopped. I let go" Katara un-fists her hands and her blood rushes back into her small hands." Then I woke up here Gran-gran. It felt like like a heart?"

Kanna seeing who distressing the dream was try to soothe Katara .Kanna brushed the side of Katara's face with her large and gentle hand. Katara smiled and hugged the familiar hand.

"Are you okay child?"

"Yes Gran-gran." Katara confirmed with a smile.

"Get some rest than. Matana can you stay and watch her and Sokka with me?"

With that the rest of the women left the tent to return to their private dwellings.

**Why would I dream something so strange? I have dreamed of being happy, sad, and scared but I have never been angry in a dream before.. But I was so furious at the soldier for what he did, at daddy for leaving and at what the wolf was going to do to Sokka. **Katara wondered.

Katara's eyes moistened from nearly shed tears and smiled at her sleeping brother's face.

"I am so glad you are safe Sokka. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too."

"Not…going anywhere." Sokka breathed.

Katara snuggled closer to her brother and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

Katara was up and about the next morning. Her superficial injuries didn't restrict her to the igloo like Sokka. It took a week before Kanna allowed him out of the tent. When he did finally get out he was swarmed by many of the younger children asking about the Polar-wolf. He was reluctant to talk about it because he couldn't recall what happened. Galda saw this approached him.

"I don't know how you survived Sokka but since the monster nearly killed you. The rest of the village think you should do with the beast as you see fit." She said.

"I never got a good look at it Galda. How big was it?" Sokka asks.

"Come take a look. We left the sled we brought it back on behind your family tent."

Sokka, Katara, and most of the village made their way to the tent. Walking around the tent, Sokka came to a complete stop. His mouth gaping and his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets at what he saw. The Polar wolf was more massive than any he had ever seen. Even Bato and his father hadn't killed a bigger Polar-wolf.

It was as long as his fishing canoe not counting the tail. Was several heads taller than himself and at least as wide as his arms span. The teeth, razor sharp and hooked, were as long as his index finger. Its head was so large and powerful it could put the trunk of his body with room to spare and bite clean through.

"H-h-how d-did it die?" He stuttered out, amazed that the apex predator was dead.

"Don't know" Galda informed. Taking a tiger-walrus tooth dagger from her satchel she handed it to Sokka." You get to do the honors Sokka. Remember collect the heart first. It is our way to take that part first and offer it to Tui and La at the next full moon."

Sokka nodded and shot a hesitant look at his sister. She was not as surprised at the size of the wolf since she saw more of it than Sokka. Gulping loudly he made his way towards the beast. His dagger shook in his grip and it seemed to get worse when he brought the blade below the wolf's ribs. Gripping the blade with both hands to stop the shaking he stabbed and sawed through the think hide, muscle and fat.

"After you get the heart we can collect the hide. When you complete your trial in ice dodging you may have the right to use it to make your tribal armour." Galda noted.

Sokka continued cutting making his way to the heart. When he found it his brow knitted in confusion. He could feel the large vein and arteries connecting to the muscle. But it felt off. Too small and malformed for such a strong wolf. **Spirits what is this. **Removing anything keeping the tissue in place he cradled the mass and pulled it out. The women gasped.

"That's not right… the heart it it collapsed in on itself!" Matana exclaimed.

Etha approached Sokka and said," Give it to your grandmother she will take care of it until the next full moon."

Sokka nodded.

Unnoticed by the rest of the tribe Katara had a startling realization." I killed it." She whispered quietly," I crushed its heart in my dream the thumping was the heart." Saliva pooled in her mouth and no matter how much she swallowed it would not stay down. She ran away behind one of the snow banks that buffeted the harsh night winds and emptied her stomach. She retched quietly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Even though Katara was the daughter of the chief she was not unfamiliar with the workings or where her food came from. She had helped her mother clean and collect the meats of the animals the men of the village brought back. Fish, whale, and even the rare sea-gull pig had been butchered by her several times over. Seeing a little blood wouldn't cause this reaction from her.

But it was the first time she killed anything so big. She hadn't even clubbed a fish before.

Taking some snow in her hand she used her poor abilities at water-bending to melt some snow to rinse out her mouth.

With the sour taste gone she wiped her tears and walked back to where the rest of the tribe was. Sokka and several women were already separating the hide from the Wolf and curing it so the cold wouldn't ruin the skin.

She didn't feel like watching anymore so she went inside her tent. Throwing a few twigs into the fire to burn and heat the room. She sat and stared at the flames. The fire was the polar opposite of her culture's element but they relied on it heavily. They couldn't survive without it. The thick hides and shelters wouldn't be enough in normal polar weather.

"I killed the wolf." four simple words seemed more significant than any other idea she had ever had. Because anything would be more possible than the idea that small and weak Katara who can't water bend to save her life could kill anything with her pitiful splashes.

**The Fire Nation being the good guys in the war. Sokka not wanting seconds from Gran-gran sea-prune soup. Even Gran-gran proclaiming herself the avatar. Any of these things are more likely! **Katara thought harshly.

During her musing a small ice mouse scampered across the floor of the tent to get near the fire.

Upon noticing the mouse Katara stared at it. Thinking back on her dream, she wondered if she could do it again.

"it really freaked me out that I may have been the one to kill the wolf" she half denied." But if I did do it, I saved Sokka. I may need to do it again for him or even myself. I remember holding my arms out like this" kneeling down facing the mouse she reached out a little towards the mouse and pointed her elbows down to the ground. "and my hands were like this" forming her hands into a gnarled grip-like position. She heard a loud squeak from the mouse and also felt an unnatural connection to something in front of her. Looking ahead she saw the mouse frozen in place. Raising her hands the mouse rose a little above her head. She gasped. Making a twisting motion the mouse twirled in mid-air. "I'm doing this? But how? I have never heard of a water-bender being able to do this. Is this even water-bending?"

The flapping of the tent opening went unnoticed by Katara. Sokka repeating a similar face he made at the wolf outside gasped. "What are you doing Katara!" he exclaimed.

Katara gasped, jumped, and spun around very quickly. The mouse fell lightly to the ground and scampered away behind some sack against the wall of the tent.

"Sokka! I I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been there?"

Sokka was looking back and forth from his sister and the place where the mouse ran off too.

"not long" he says distractedly his attention currently on the mouse's hiding place. "Saw you floating the mouse. Was it wet or something? I didn't know you could lift stuff besides just water with your magic water."

"For the last time Sokka it not magic water; its waterbending! And and I don't think what I was doing was even… waterbending" she said the last part very quietly.

"What was that?"

"I don't think what I was doing was water bending." she repeats confused and near tears.

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know! The mouse wasn't wet, covered in frost or anything! But I was still able to make it float! It shouldn't be possible!"

Sokka taking in his sisters distraught face tacticfully holds back a snarky response."Let's look at this calmly and logically Katara." He kneels down in front of her bringing her down with him."take a deep breath and think slowly."

Katara breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Relaxed?" Sokka asks.

She nods.

"Okay you can play with your mag-… water-bending stuff right?"

"Yes" Katara says happy that he isn't making fun of her.

"Okay, and you are certain that the mouse was neither frozen or wet when you were… bending it?"

Katara confirmed again.

Sokka pauses for a long while deep in thought. He nodded slightly at a thought and got up. Getting a small clay jar with a cork, he fills it with water.

"You know there is water in here right?" he asks rhetorically.

She however still nods at a loss of her brother's actions.

"Can you bend the water in the jar and make it float?"

"I don't know, I can try."

Reaching out Katara repeated the motion she did earlier. She immediately felt the connection with the water but it felt natural like always. Raising her arms the jar floated unsteadily up. Katara began straining against the weight of the urn and it fell and cracked leaking water on the floor.

"Oops"

"It's fine Katara. The jar was a lot heavier than an ice mouse. Okay so you can bend water you can't see. Maybe there was water in the mouse too?"

"Maybe?"

"We need another test, but we don't have any animals that you can work with…" Sokka again looked thoughtful screwing up his face in concentration. With a look of resolution he look at his sister and said," try doing what you did to the mouse with me."

Katara was gobsmacked. Her brother had just asked to use something he didn't understand that may have been the thing that saved him and KILLED the biggest polar wolf the tribe has seen in a long time. So naturally she was against it," NO! What if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me calm down." Sokka placated, trying to make her concerns inconsequential" Tell you what just try lifting my hand" he requested lifting his left hand up." You don't have to float me into the spirit world just make my hand rise a bit."

This didn't seem to dangerous to Katara but she was still reluctant to try.

"Are you sure? What if it hurts you? Or worse?"

"Please, I am a strong future warrior of the southern water tribe!" he exclaimed with pride. "Just do it Katara. I promise I will be fine."

"You can't know that!"

"Maybe, but I will still keep my promise."

"Okay I will do it." Katara said reluctantly. Kneeling in front of Sokka she repeated the gesture for a third time that day. Again Katara felt a connection but it felt the same as her dream and her attempt with the mouse. Sokka's face remained impassive but Katara could see he felt something too. Slowly his rand rose. Katara was putting a lot of effort into her movements. More effort was put in than the attempt with the mouse. She began perspiring heavily. Her brow glistened from the effort. Until finally she let go of the connection and her brother's hand fell.

"Did I do it?" Katara asked concerned more out of fear she injured her brother than the possibility she failed at doing what she wanted.

Sokka nodded

"What what did it feel like? Did it hurt?" she asked.

"It felt weird. Unnatural, but I wasn't afraid. I couldn't ever be afraid because you are my little sister. I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me, right?"

"Right" she confirmed," We can't hurt each other we are family and for now we only have each other and Gran-gran."

"I think you should practice this Katara. It could be very useful."

"I thought so too."

"When did you learn about this? This power didn't just appear out of the blue did it?"

"I-I only learned about it recently…today in fact."

"Really, what caused the inspiration?

"When you cut out the polar wolfs heart."

"I don't understand." He said confused remembering the strange organ's appearance.

"I did it. I crushed the wolf's heart." Katara said revealing her theory on the heart's strange circumstance.

Sokka looked thoughtful again considering this new information with what he had seen. Nodding in agreement that two events were not separate events as coincidence but one causing the other.

"I can see that. So I guess you saved my life?"

"You saved mine first." She says happily.

"All I did was give you a boost. You killed a Polar Wolf with with… the heart… Katara I think you can control the blood; in the mouse, in the wolf, and in me."

"Blood is water?" Katara asks with uncertainty.

"Maybe not all of it made of water. It is wet so maybe there is blood and water in our bodies?"

"Sokka should I really be doing this? It seems wrong."

"How does it feel wrong?"

"Like you said it feels unnatural."

"Does it feel like you did something wrong the last few times you did it? Like you should be punished?"

Katara like all children abhorred the idea of being punished," No." she said meekly.

"Than practice this power it saved my life. The world is dangerous and you being able to protect yourself from any living thing seems like a pretty good defence."

"Okay." She accented since he pretty much repeated her idea of why she should practice in the first place.

"Do you know how you killed the wolf?"

"Yeah, but I won't test it on you! All I have to do is connect with I guess the blood in the heart and squeeze my hands." She said pointedly not performing the action as a demonstration.

Sokka nodded. "Tomorrow, I think you should come fishing with me. I will catch a few fish and you can practice controlling them and I think you should get a handle on you using it to kill. But only as a last resort if you ever have to use this power! Killing with a power like yours seems like something that would be unacceptable; if it wasn't a last resort for your survival or someone else's."

Katara nodded at this seeing the possibility of using the power in several circumstances, often involving the fire nation, but hoped it would never come to that. Katara would be happy never using this power at all.

Linebreak

Over the next several years Katara and Sokka frequently left to go on fishing trips to practice. With Katara's ability to adeptly control the blood of living things she and Sokka were able to procure large amounts of fish with minimal effort. She would float the fishes out of a barrel they set up away from the tribe. Controlling the fish became easier and easier.

Katara adamantly refused using her power to kill the fish at first even though she knew it would be useful. Finally Sokka handed her a club and asked her to do it the normal way first than. It took her a while to do this but when she did she felt normal. After the first one, she was able to kill a fish with her blood-bending just as normally as Sokka could with a club.

Since fishing became such an easy thing to do with Katara just pulling the fish from the ocean. Sokka began practicing with his machete and boomerang during their 'fishing trips'. He was quickly becoming more toned over the years since food became a non-issue and his exercises were quite effective. He was still quite clumsy but he was stronger and faster and that just might mean the difference between life and death.

The village was completely unaware of the two children's activities. Although Kanna sometimes appeared to look at them a little longer and differently whenever they left and came back from a fishing trip. Only Sokka noticed the change. Katara though he was being paranoid.

* * *

"Why are we out here Sokka?" Katara asked bored out of her mind in the canoe.

"I want to practice normal fishing. Just me, the fish, and my spear." Sokka said.

"Okay why am I here than?" she asked as Sokka began pointing his spear into the water tracking a fish.

"because we have been going on these trips so much that it is practically expected by the rest of the tribe." Katara was looking into the water annoyed at her time being wasted. She was under strict order not to blood bend today. She sighed looking at the water. Katara's blood bending became so good that she could bend almost any time she wanted; as long as the moon was in the sky. However her abilities as a conventional water-bender didn't progress that much no matter how hard she tried.** Sokka said no blood-bending. he didn't say I can't waterbend. **

Katara began moving her arms through the motions of a self-taught kata. It only served as a way to move the water. And it felt extremely forced when she did it no matter how much she practiced. It was like she was missing a whole step in her bending to make the movement effective.

"you are not getting away now my scaled friend." Sokka said ready to strike.

Katara began moving the water around and above her. Unfortunately Sokka and for Sokka, he hit the globe of water she was manipulating and it popped soaking him.

"Why is it when you water bend, I always end up soaked?" Sokka asked extremely peeved.

"You have an unnaturally high aquatic magnetism?" Katara offered feebly.

Sokka looks at her skeptical," Somehow I doubt that."

Unfortunately for the two, their conversation was interrupted when they suddenly found themselves moving through a quickly moving current with large chunks of ice surrounding them. Sokka began fervently paddling with the current to avoid the collision of ice that happened just behind them. Katara was hanging tightly feeling helpless in the situation. Sokka continued to avoid several more close collisions but avoiding one ended up putting them in another.

There canoe was destroyed and they became stranded on a chunk of ice.

"Great just great." Sokka muttered," you know this is your fault. If you had just not played with your magic water we wouldn't be in his mess."

Katara was astonished at her brother's accusation." My fault, how is this my fault! I didn't want to be out here! We could have stayed on the ice and just let me pull the fish out of the water like normal and we wouldn't even be here!"

"Well if you didn't play with your water, I could have paid proper attention to my surrounding and completely avoided this mess. Girls can't follow the simplest of instructions."

Katara brow twitched at the last comment and began ranting and expressing her words with arm movements. Unknown to her and to Sokka's growing dread, she began doing accidental bending. the water sloshed violently around the small iceberg they were stranded on. A large pillar of ice began getting long vertical cracks across its surface. With each slash of her arms more and more cracks formed. Until finally large chunks of ice fell around them sending the much smaller ice floe careening away from the large wave.

"Did I do that?" Katara asked in awe. That was the strongest water bending she had ever done and had no clue on how she did it.

"Yeah you did. I think I prefer your blood bending over that." He gestured to the bobbing chunks of ice. Katara frowned at him and then smirked innocently at him.

"Hey Sokka quit hitting yourself." With a quick motion Sokka's hand bopped him in the side of the face.

"Ouch! Quit it! I am sorry! Please stop!" Sokka hit himself several more times before Katara stopped.

She didn't stop because of Sokka's pleading. A strange glow appeared beneath the surface of the water. The glow brightened, until finally an iceberg floated up violently moving the piece Sokka and Katara were stranded away. The iceberg glowed brightly but there was also a strange shadow inside.

**What is that? It almost looks human. **And with that thought the figure suddenly changed. Something like eyes suddenly began to glow as well as several arrow shapes. Sokka and Katara gasped in surprise.

"It's alive! We have to help him." Katara exclaimed. She quickly grabbed her brothers club from his back and hopped across several ice floes to reach the iceberg. Sokka was yelling at her to stop but she didn't so he was forced to follow her. Just as he reached the iceberg Katara was already striking the ice berg. After several strikes the thick ice cracked slightly releasing a thick pressured fog from the inside the iceberg. A massive vertical crack formed around the sphere of ice and erupted open shooting a brilliant light into the sky.

Katara and Sokka huddled together surprised at the reaction. A tense moment passed with nothing happening. Until the figure still glowing in the strange light ascended the rim of the ice and stood looking out into the ocean.

"Stop! Don't move Stranger!" Sokka commanded.

Just as the words finished leaving his mouth, the glow subsided and a bald headed boy with blue arrow tattoos could be seen. He was wearing a strange yellow-orange outfit they had never seen before. The boys eyes began to droop and his knee buckled and he fell forward. Katara rushed forward past Sokka to catch the boy. He fell incredibly slowly almost as if he floated down. Sokka wondered if Katara had used blood-bending to slow his descent.

Sokka began poking the boy with the blunt end of his staff on the head.

"Stop it!"

Looking at the boy Katara realized he was incredibly young. Probably just a few year younger than her. When he opened eyes he gasped at seeing her. He had gray eyes.

He murmured quietly," I need to ask you something."

"What?" she asked.

"Come closer." He requested.

"What is it?" she asked again fascinated by the strange boy's question.

The boy smiled broadly and asked excitedly," Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara was taken aback by this but responded," Uhh, sure. I guess?"

The boy suddenly floated up without assistance of his arms. Sokka jumped back in surprise.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked looking in all directions.

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice! And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked poking him with his spear. The boy swatted away the weapon.

"I'm not sure." The boy said and suddenly gasped and began scrambling up the ice back into the iceberg. "Appa! Are you alright? Wake up buddy."

Sokka and Katara began making their way around the ice instead of climbing. What they saw astounded them. A giant monster was licking the small boy who looked even smaller in comparison to the massive creature.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right and this is Katara my flying sister." Katara looked displeased at her brother who ignored her; keeping his focus keenly on the massive animal. Who just happened to begin to sneeze?

Yup. The giant animal sneezed. Sokka was now covered in a thick layer of snot. It was not a good day to be Sokka.

"ewe w ew get it off!" Sokka began trying anything he could to get it off.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." Sokka brought his hand away from his face pulling a large amount of snot with him. Making Katara gag.

"So do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that!" Sokka said ignoring his state of disgust to point his spear at the boy." Did you see that crazy boly of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy!"

Katara pusher her brother aside and said skeptically," oh, yeah I am sure he is a spy for the fire navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye."

The boy looked at Sokka on cue with an innocent childish grin.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka." She introduced "you never told us your name."

"I am uh uh uh ack ack ugh CHOOOOOO!" the boy sneezed and flew high up into the air. Coming back down he slid against the and quickly righted himself to stop from falling over and continued," I am Aang."

"you just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air." Sokka stated.

"really? It felt higher than that."

Katara gasped. "you're an air bender." She said amazed.

"sure am."

"giant light beams, flying bison, airbender, I think I've got midnight sun madness. I am going home where stuff makes sense." **Riiiight. Were stranded.**

"well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a life." Aang offered and jumped on the head of the bison and took up a pair or reins attached to it's horns.

"we'd love a ride. Thanks!" Katara said and climbed on.

"oh no I am not going to get on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka huffed.

"are you hoping some other monster wil come along and give you a ride home? You know before you freeze to death?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but nothing came to mind and sighed.

Sokka found himself seated next to Katara in the large saddle.

"Okay first time fliers hold on tight. Appa! Yip-yip!"

The bison crouched low and jumped into the only to fall into the water and begin swimming along.

"C'mon Appa yip yip!."

"Wooooow" Sokka drawled," That was truly amazing."

"Appa just tired. A little rest and he will be soaring through the sky you''ll see." Aang said smiling happily at Katara. She noticed.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh? I was smiling?" Sokka groaned from the back.

The trio plus Appa continued along in quiet for some time before Katara got up to ask Aang a question she had been thinking about since learning he was an airbender. "hey"

"hey, what'cha thinking about?"

"I was just wondering if you knew what happened to the avatar?"

Aang looked strained at the question.

"no, I din;t know him. I knew people who knew him but I didn't. sorry."

"okay just curious, good night."

"Yeah good night."

* * *

**An: So what are you guy's thoughts? was the chapter good bad or meh?**

**an important note i have to make now that needs to be addressed in my opinion is a characteristic of bloodbending. it looks extremely violent so i want it to be clear that Katara CANNOT kill someone unless she does do with the intent to do it.**

**so yeah hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so review or wahtevs**

**also i dont own the avatarverse.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning

Chapter 3

**The Hundred Year War  
**

* * *

When Aang. Katara and Sokka reached the village Aang was still asleep. It was the middle of the night when, so they took Aang and put him in one of the tents. Kanna had looked at the boy and knew what he was before Katara said a word. The boy's garments and tattoos clearly told her all she needed to know.

It was now the beginning of the next day and the village was eager to see the boy.

Katara was sent to wake the boy.

"Good morning Aang! Get dressed the village is waiting to meet you."

Just before stepping out she paused to watch him finish dressing. She marvelled at the strange tattoo that covered much of his body. **He is so young. Why does he have such a large tattoos.** Just before he finished getting dressed she asked," Hey Aang. Why do you have those tattoos?"

Aang craned his neck looking back at her and responded grinning broadly," These signify my mastery over air bending. I can now become a Sifu to other air benders, but I will probably wait a few years. Teaching seems like something that would be very boring to me right now."

Katara was amazed that he was already a master. She was fifteen years old and he was only twelve. The difference was amazing. "Incredible"

Aang had just finished getting dressed and was reaching for his staff when Katara grabbed his wrist and hauled him out eager to make introductions. A little over a dozen people were waiting in the center of the village. There were nine women, ten children, and a husky dog. Sokka was leaning against a tent sharpening his boomerang keep a close watch on the Air-bender.

"Aang this is the entire village; entire village… Aang."

Aang bowed in greeting to the people, but was surprised when they shrank away in fear.

"Why are they looking at me like that? Oh no did Appa sneeze on me?"

"Well no one has seen an air bender in over a hundred years we thought they were extinct, until my grandchildren Sokka and Katara found you." The old woman looked at Katara and Sokka as if they had done something wrong.

Katara had a small look of confusion at the glance but shook herself and told Aang," Aang this is my grandmother."

"Call me Gran-gran."

Sokka approached Aang and swiped his staff looking over it critically. "What is this? A weapon?" Aang look displeased at having his staff taken from him," You can't stab anything with this."

Aang twitched his fingers and air bended the staff into his hand." It's not a weapon it is for air bending. It allows me to control the air current around me and to fly." He said as he activated the staff which revealed orange fan wings.

"People can't fly." Sokka says.

"When an air bender has this they can. It is a lot more fun to fly like this than on Appa. He is so gentle in the air. Although, I haven't flown on a dragon yet and my friend Kuzon says it is one of the greatest experiences he had ever had."

Sokka looked at Aang as if he was crazy. This would be extremely likely with the way Aang went on about his strange musings.

A young girl gasped in awe," magic trick do it again!"

"Not magic. Air bending with the glider allows me to fly" Aang corrects gently.

"Last time I checked humans can't fly." Sokka said abrasively.

"Check again!" Aang said and jumped into air. He flew high above laughing happily at the amazement of the people below him. When he caught sight of Katara smiling up at him his smile grew even wider. Unfortunately for him this distracted him and he crashed head first into a watch tower made of snow.

"My watch tower."

Aang fell from the side and was covered in snow.

"That was amazing" Katara said offering her hand to help Aang out from the snow. Aang dusted himself off and twirled his staff closed. Sokka was inspecting his tower when the place Aang crashed into had some snow come loose and covers Sokka.

"Great. You're an air bender; Katara is a water bender. Together you can just waste time all day."

"You're a water bender!"

"Well sort of not yet."** I am not very good at it. All I can do is control animals and people and I don't think many people would like that.**

"Alright enough fun. Come Katara you have chores."

"Isn't he amazing? You know what he told me earlier? He said he is a master air bender can you believe that. He is twelve years old and already a master."

"Katara, I know what you are thinking and I don't want you putting all your hopes in this boy."

"But Gran-gran he is amazing I can sense great wisdom from him." She said while Aang demonstrated the dangers of wet flesh and cold dry objects by sticking his tongue to his staff.

Kanna looked passively at the display," really? Great wisdom, I must be getting old because I can't see it."

"A person can be fun and wise at the same time." She feebly defended.

"Never the less Katara I need you to be cautious I do not want to see you hurt."

"I understand Gran-gran" Katara said as she made her way into her tent to finish her chores.

* * *

After Katara finished she went outside again to see Sokka giving a speech to the younger boys. Katara thought the speech was quite good in her opinion. unfortunately the audience it was directed at weren't the best. They were children. They were much younger than herself and her brother. Eventually the kids demanded a potty break and Sokka allowed them to go.

"Have you seen Aang?" she asked.

Just then Aang emerged from Igloo used as a latrine. "Wow everything freezes in there!"

"Gah! Katara get him out of here!" Sokka demanded.

Aang was now sitting on Appa while the kids used his large tail as a slide to fall into a snowbank. It was now littered with children in thick blue parkas.

This seemed to push Sokka over the edge. He rushed over to Aang and ranted at him about there be no time for fun and games with a war going on.

"What war? You guys keep talking about a war but I don't remember hearing about any wars before coming here."

"You are kidding right?"

Suddenly Aang eyes glistened in surprise. "PENGUIN!" he yelled and dashed so quickly he must have been air bending to move the way he did.

"He's kidding right?" Sokka asked Katara.

* * *

Following the thick path through the snow Katara was able to track down Aang to a large flock of penguins. He was currently trying to catch one to go sledding. For an air-bender whom are known for their agility aang seemed to be having a lot of trouble in catching the slow waddling birds.

"You won't be able to go penguin sledding even if you do catch them like that Aang."

"Really? Can you show me how than?"

"I could… if you are interested in doing a trade?" Katara offered.

"Trade? What did you have in mind?" Aang asked concerned. Being a nomad who were known for having very little of their own belongings. Aang didn't have much. All he had was a sack of fruit, his staff, and the clothes off his. He couldn't give up the food because he was a vegetarian and there wasn't much for him to forage in the Deep South like he was. His staff was an important tool for air benders but he didn't think Katara would have wanted.

"You teach me water bending and I will show you how to penguin sled."

"You got a deal! Only one problem Katara., I am an air bender not a water bender. I can't teach you even if I am a master bender. Water and air have completely different katas. Air bending katas can be performed at any time in any place because we always have air. I can always trust their to be bendable air around me. This isn't so for water."

"You must know something though. You are my only hope."

"Can't you learn from a water bender?"

"No I can't, you are looking at the only water bender in the entire South Pole."

"Really, well what about the northern water tribe? There is a northern water tribe there right?"

"We haven't had contact with our sister tribe for some time now. We haven't seen anyone from the north in decades and it wouldn't be easy to get there, its not exactly turn right at the second glacier. It's on the other side of the world."

"But you forget I have a flying sky Bison. Appa and I can take you to the North Pole. Katara we're are going to find you a master."

Katara's heart swelled with joy. She was going to get a master. She was finally going to learn how to do normal water bending. All she would have to do was… leave home. Gran-gran, Sokka everyone including Galda, Etha, and Matana. Could she leave her home just so she can learn to water bend?

"I don't know Aang. I have never left home before. And the other side of the world is really far away from home."

"Well think about it. I am not planning on leaving the south anytime soon. You have plenty of time. In the meantime… mind showing me how to do this?" he gestured to the penguins all keeping a slight distance from the annoying but harmless nomad.

"Sure Aang, but learning the art of Penguin sledding is an ancient and sacred art." Katara mocked good-naturedly. Bowing to Aang she produced a small fish from her satchel at her hip and tossed it to Aang. All the penguin couldn't get to Aang fast enough.

Katara and Aang were racing down a glacier at break neck speeds. They were swerving from side to side on the backs of their respective animals. The two benders were laughing happily. Aang went of a makeshift ramp and flew over Katara. They eventually came to an ice tunnel. As they were nearing the exit Aang with the aid of his air bending blasted himself and his penguin out of the tunnel like a bullet.

Aang and Katara climbed off their penguins and walked forward.

"Whoa. What is that?" Aang asked looking at the silhouette of ice and metal.

"Fire navy ship it is one of the first to attack my tribe very bad memories for my people."

Aang walked forward into the shadow of the ruin.

"Aang wait we aren't allowed to go near it."

"If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear."

Katara paused at this. Was this true? How could she know? Aang was the only other Bender she had ever met and he was a master air bender. Maybe none there were no traps on the ship? Katara gritted her teeth, nodded and followed Aang aboard the ship.

They made their way through the dark corridors. Most of the ship was in a state of disarray. Snow and ice accumulated everywhere. The metal had varying degrees of rust damage. In some areas the floor and walls were completely gone. They eventually came to a room with racks of lethal looks weapons.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since my grandfather was a little boy." Katara said (AN 1)

"Okay back up. I have friends all over the world. My friend Kuzon is fire nation."

"Aang how long were you in that ice berg?"

"I dunno a few days."

"I think more like a hundred years."

"What that is impossible. Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old man to you?"

"Think about it the war is a century old. You don't know about it because somehow you were in there for that whole time. It is the only explanation."

Aang looked distraught and sat down." A hundred years. I can't believe it!"

"I am sorry Aang, maybe, there is a bright side to all this?" Katara offered.

"Well I did meet you" he said this brought a smile to the two's faces.

"C'mon let's get out of here" she said while helping Aang to his feet.

The two began making their way out but unfortunately they were a little lost and stumbled into a room where the roof fell through. Aang was walking towards the light when he stepped through some snow setting off a trip wire. The trap caused rooms to lock down and fire a flare into the sky. Aang quickly scooped up Katara and raced back to her village. Unknown to the two a small fire nation ship witnessed not only the light show from the ice berg but also the flare.

Prince Zuko had finally found the Avatar.

* * *

AN1 I noticed a discrepancy in the show. In the ship Katara says her gran-gran was a little girl when it came but that can't be possible. Because Kanna was still in the northern water tribe when she was a child. Unless Pakku proposed to her when she was a kid I don't see her being in the south when the ship attacked. And I doubt a child could run away like it is explained in the show. So yeah just FTFY avatarverse.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning

Chapter four

**The Turning Point**

The biting cold winds of the poles were the second harshest reminders that Prince Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire lord Ozai, was a banished prince. The harshest being the angry red scar given to him by his own father. The young man was currently looking out over the cold seas of the South Pole. An area where the water had frozen over. He was on an early model of the Fire Nation war ships his country had been using to out maneuver the slower wind sailing ships of the earth kingdom and water tribes. They had the advantage of being steam powered allowing them to quickly traverse the waters. Only water tribe ships were faster and only if they had a few water benders constantly adding speed through their bending. But when they were doing that. They couldn't attack or defend themselves as effectively, while the fire nation war ships could attack and defend their quick moving vessels with ease. Plus fire nation metal trumped the inferior wood crafts every time.

Prince Zuko pushed off from the railing of the observation deck and turned around to address his uncle. "Uncle, we will be breeching the walls of the barbarians dwelling soon. Will you be joining me and the rest of the crew in the landing party?"

Prince Zuko's uncle was the brother of the current Fire lord. He had earned much renown throughout the world. Every general in the world knew of the exploits of the once great general nicknamed The Dragon of the West. His breeching of the outer walls of Ba Sing Se was the greatest highlight of his career. It was also his last. Shortly after his breeching of the walls his only son Lu Ten perished in a small skirmish. He fled from the front and vanished for many years.

In that time he lost his birthright to the throne. Only years later to return to his country's royal palace. He came back the same tea-loving man who more often fancied a game of Pai Sho rather than practice his exceptional fire bending, but there was a great sadness that would sometimes ebb into his face and posture.

At the prince's question, a look of concentration passed over his features. He doubted that the Avatar would be here at the pole but he would never send any of his men let alone nephew without the utmost precautions.

"Prince Zuko, it would be most unwise to send all your men down into unknown territory, avatar or not. I recommend instead you take with you the most adept soldiers only. While I and Lt. Jee each direct out own contingent in reserve." Iroh recommended from his vast experience.

Prince Zuko weighed his words in his mind, his uncle had brought along many scrolls on combat and tactics. Prince Zuko had often found himself waking with several spread across his bed when he fell asleep reading them.

"Yes that would be a good idea uncle. I want you and Lt. Jee to do just that but I want you to hold off from assisting us unless the need is dire. If I can capture the Avatar single handedly. I will get my honor back and so much more. My banishment will be abolished as if it had never happened. I will finally be in the good graces of my father." Prince Zuko steeled his features and made his way into the bridge and descended into the hold of the ship to wait.

Iroh let out a large sigh.

* * *

Katara and Aang continued making their way back to Katara's tribe. They had just sent off a flare of the old fire navy vessel. If there was any fire nation in the area they would likely come to investigate. The flare was also seen by Katara's tribe.

The entire village was currently at the outskirts of the tribe and was looking out at Aang and Katara with mistrust. Except for the children of course. Sokka looked ready to throw a punch at the young boy.

"I knew it! You signaled the fire nation with that flare!" he accused pointing his finger at him.

"Stop it Sokka. It was an accident." Katara said.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to do it. There was this booby trap and we just. boobied right into it." Aang offers weakly.

From behind Sokka, Gran-gran scolded the two," you shouldn't have been there. Katara you know it is forbidden to go near that ship.

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there." Aang says trying to get her out of trouble.

"Ah ha!" Sokka exclaims in triumph. "The traitor confesses! Warriors away from the enemy." The warrior children walked back to their mothers. "The foreigner is banished from our village."

"Sokka you are making a mistake."

"No. I am keeping my promise to dad. By protecting you from threats like him."

"I can take care of myself Sokka!"

Sokka knew she could. She was getting really good at her blood bending. Sokka and she had been training her control and power with it for years. So far Sokka could only resist her slightly. But if she really wanted to get him to do something there was no stopping her. If she met someone who didn't have the tolerance for Blood-bending Sokka didn't think they had a chance. A group of people couldn't take her down so long as they didn't get a drop on her.

"Aang is not our enemy." She continued. "Don't you see? Aang brought us something we haven't had in a long time; fun."

"Fun?! You can't fight fire benders with fun!" Sokka retorted.

"You should try it sometime." Aang says ineffectively.

Sokka ignored him," get out of our village!"

"Grandmother please. Don't allow Sokka to do this."

"Sokka is right I think it best for the air bender to leave."

"Fine! Than I am banished too! C'mon Aang." Katara says in a fit and began pulling him along towards Appa.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the north pole, Aang is taking me there to find a teacher!"

"I am? Right!"

"Katara! Are you going to choose him over the tribe?" The water tribes are a closely knit culture. The men and women worked together in one of the harshest environments in the world. They need to rely on one another to stay alive. A person putting themselves before the community was a terrible taboo. What Katara said was practically grounds enough for her own banishment, daughter of a chief or not. Fortunately for Katara Aang stopped her from making a mistake. Whether she liked it or not.

"Katara, I don't want come between you and your family."

Saddened Katara asks," so this is it? You are leaving the south pole."

"Thanks for playing with me. It was nice meeting you." Aang said smiling up at Katara but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Where will you go?"

"Maybe to the southern air temple. I will go find the other monks. I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. I am not looking forward to that." With that he air bent him on top of Appa and grabbed the reins. Saying to the rest of the tribe," it was nice meeting you!"

"Let's see your bison fly, air boy." Sokka said.

"C'mon Appa yip-yip!" the bison slowly climbed to his feet and lumbered away.

"Yeah thought so."

"Ahhh! Aang don't go I will miss you!" Miko said, she was one of the smaller girls of the tribe and she had tears pooling on her eyes.

"I will miss you too." He said but he found his eyes resting on Katara and not on the little girl.

Appa and Aang began their slow trek across the snow and ice away from the village. Kanna came up behind Katara and said," Katara, you will feel bette-"

Katara rounded her grandmother incensed that she would do that to her friend. "Are you happy now? There goes my one chance at becoming a water bender." She fumed and walked away. Kanna was strickened that her granddaughter would speak to her like that. Sokka began mobilizing the tribe as best he could.

The tribe did the best they could do to defend their home but they knew if any fire navy did show up they would be doomed. Sokka was currently standing on an ice wall looking out into the fog where the bay usually was visible. Katara had her hands clasped together praying to Tui and La that nothing would happen. Seeing her brother in full warrior paint made her prayers seem futile.

The splashing of waves was what the tribe heard first, but it was the cracking and popping of ice that made them know something big and dangerous was coming. It wasn't long before a towering black ship penetrated the fog. The ship was so large that it plowed through the ice making a huge crack through the village center. Katara rescued a child from falling into the ice cold waters, where the child would surely have been lost.

Sokka was frozen in place staring up at the massive ship.

"Sokka get out of there!" Katara creamed worriedly.

The fire navy ship slowly came to a stop but not before bumping into the wall causing an avalanche of snow. Sokka managed to keep his balance. Only for the front of the ship to fall forward and nearly flatten Sokka.

The entire tribe was now standing a few paces behind Sokka as he stared into the darkness of the hold. Three spearman and three fire benders in full fire nation issued armor strode out following a man who was only a teen. The teen somehow looked more daunting than the six burly men behind him and for good reason.

The point was proven when Sokka charged up the loading ramp and was skillfully dispatched with two strikes; sending Sokka head first into the snow. The six muscled soldiers didn't even slow their march down the ramp. They were completely unfazed by the altercation.

The apparent leader approached the rest of the tribe who were now cowering together.

"Where are you hiding him?" he asks vaguely.

Complete silence

…

…

…

Quick as a flash he reached out and plucked Kanna from the group. Gesturing to her he said," he'd be about this age master of all elements."

The silence persisted. The leader shoved the woman forward into Katara's arms. Katara could only shoot him a glare before he swept his arm out at them producing a flame that was more bark than bite. It served its purpose. The tribe was cowering even more.

"I know you are hiding him!"

"Yahhh!" Sokka yelled rushing at the backs of the soldiers. Spending so much time training with Katara made him strong and fast but the leader was too skilled in hand-to-hand combat and simply flipped Sokka. He landed on his bum with his back to the soldiers. He quickly righted himself and rolled away from fresh a gout of fire and threw his boomerang all in one smooth motion. He managed to throw it pretty accurately too but the leader just barely dodged it.

One of the young boys tossed a whale bone spear to Sokka and said," show no fear!"

Sokka charged at the leader again spear raised. Unfortunately the spear point was skillfully snapped by the leader's forearms. Sokka hopped to the side surprised at the removal of the lethal point. Swinging the spear turned staff at the leader hitting his shoulder however the armor was too strong for the weapon and snapped shorter. The leader grabbed the remnants from Sokka's hands and snapped, it kicking Sokka away and tossing the shards into the snow.

The leader looked down at Sokka, rolling his shoulder where Sokka landed a blow, as if he were a bug and only deserved the absolute minimal amount of attention.

Far in the distance a flash of blue metal came hurdling back and slammed into the leaders head jarring him. Being this close to the leader Sokka could finally see past the shadow of his helmet at the angry red scar that covered his left eye.

The leader looked very angry. Fire began shooting out of his closed fists as fire daggers.

Out of nowhere Aang and a penguin came sliding in crashing into the leader sending him bottom up, with his helmet resting on his bum. The tribe cheered at the display. Aang covered some of the younger tribesman in snow. They came to a stop and the penguin bucked Aang off its back.

"Hey Katara hey Sokka!"

"Hi Aang, thanks for coming." Sokka said.

The leader rose and signaled his soldiers to circle around the threat. Aang air bended a mess of snow at the seven men to make them keep their distance.

"Looking for me?"

"You're the air bender you're the avatar?" he said incredulously.

"Aang?" "No way." Katara and Sokka said.

The two in near combat began circling each other.

"I have spent year training, meditating, preparing for this. You're just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager."

The teenager in question became incensed and began bending flames at Aang. Twirling his staff Aang was able to dissipate most of the flames unfortunately some flared behind him. The heat scared many of the children.

"If I go with you. Will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

A tense silence passed over the group. Until finally the leader put his posture at ease and nodded. A fire bender and spearmen approached Aang and took him by his arms and led him up the ramp.

"No Aang don't!" Katara said.

"Don't worry Katara. Take care of Appa for me!"

The leader began making his way up the ramp. Katara was feeling extremely angry that her friend was being taken away by the fire nation scum. She couldn't blood bend this many people. She had been able to easily bend over a dozen fish at the same time but seven men was beyond her abilities. So she did the best she could discreetly. As he was walking up to the ramp she reached forward and pulled. The leader fell forward so quickly and violently he couldn't get his hands under him. His face slammed hard into the metal ramp busting his nose. Blood was already pouring out.

He futilely wiped away the red liquid and sneered angrily like it was the tribe's fault he fell.

* * *

For a long time Katara just stood at the bank of the bay looking out over the sea. Aang and the fire nation ship were far away and could not be seen. She hadn't helped putting the tribe in order after they had left. Sokka was walking behind her bringing several bundles to a canoe.

"We have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang saved our tribe. Now we have to save him."

"Katara I-"

"Why can't you realize he is on our side? If we don't help him no one will. I know you don't like Aang but we owe him-"

"Katara! Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with me?" he said gesturing to the canoe with several bags of supplies.

"Sokka!" She says elatedly.

"Get in we are going to save your boyfriend."

"He is not my-"

"Whatever."

Katara was just about to hop in the canoe when they heard a chorus of voices behind them. Gran-gran, Etha, Galda and Matana were carrying several bundles and sacks.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

Sokka and Katara turned and tried to look innocent.

"We know what you were just going to do Dear." Galda said to Katara.

"Miko told us Sokka was up to something." Etha informed.

Matana step forward," You two are going after that boy who may or may not be the Avatar." She accused lightly.

"I am sorry Katara for chasing away Aang. Had I known he was the Avatar and was willing to give himself up to avoid harm coming to us and the little ones. My actions would have been very different." Kanna said.

Katara smiled and hugged her. "Be safe my little water-bender. I know you will be a master the world has never known. Who couldn't after you embarrassed that boy with the scar."

Katara gasped," How did you know I did that?"

"All Gran-grans make it a point to know everything about their grand kids. And you Sokka don't think I wasn't impressed with you either. In a few more years with a little practical experience you will be a pride of our tribe just as much as Katara."

"Okay… did I miss something? What is she talking about Katara?"

"She saw me trip the boy you were fighting."

Sokka let out a huge laugh," You did that?! That is amazing. He didn't even notice. (Sigh) my little sister gave another guy a bloody nose (sniff) I am not going to cry." He said but he definitely looked close to shedding tears of joy.

Galda approached the two and said," There is no way you are catching Aang in that." She gestured to the canoe.

Matana continued, "That is why when the Avatar's bison came back to the village we brought him to you."

Appa was currently staring at the six people with absent interest.

Hefting one of the ruck sacks she handed it to Sokka" You guys will probably be on the run as soon as you save the Avatar and won't have time to come back. So Sokka here are the hides from the polar wolf from that day as well as enough leather chord to make some armour for yourself. If you ask nicely Katara might even help you make it. Spirits know you shouldn't be around small sharp things."

"Are you guys ever going to let me live that down? Because it is getting really old."

All five women looked at each other and shook their head the negative. Sokka seeing their action sighed deeply. "Fine, make fun of Sokka. Don't mind him it's not like words hurt a true warrior like myself anyway." He said while flexing his biceps.

Loading up Appa with all their supplies of cured meats, hides, tent and sleeping rolls the two climbed aboard Appa. With katara taking the reins. Kanna stood at the side looking on at her grandchildren.

"You and Sokka found Aang for a reason. After finding him your fates became intertwined with his. You two are destined for great things." Kanna said.

"We will miss you Gran-gran."

Appa walked into the bay and began swimming after the leaving fire navy ship. the one thing fire navy ships didn't have was stealth. In the daytime their smokestacks pumped out a ton of black smoke. Appa was currently making a much greater pace than a canoe but it was not fast enough to catch a war ship.

"Well even if this big fluff ball can't fly it will be better than the canoe. My arms are strong but not that strong." Sokka boasted.

"Well let's find out." Katara snapped the reins," Let's go Appa and save Aang!"

Nothing new happened.

"What did he say? Hi yo? Up up? Yah yah? Err yip-yip?" Sokka asked.

Appa made a bellowing roar. Raising his tail he slapped the water making a large wave. Sokka and Katara suddenly found themselves ascending through the air. Sokka was understandably very excited at being in the air. Katara shot him a knowing look. Sokka tried to play off his excitement but he went back to being elated very quickly. They flew along for a few minutes getting closer and closer to the edge of the South Pole. In another twenty or so minutes the ship would have cleared the last of the glacial barriers and would have quickly reached the fire nation.

* * *

Katara and Sokka could now see the fire navy ship. They could also see that Aang was currently fighting a fire bender on the deck of the ship. And by the look of it they saw he was losing ground. The fire bender was firing off more and more fire blasts getting strong and stronger. Until finally Aang's staff was ripped from his hands hurdling towards the bow of the ship. Aang was getting sloppy with dodges and found himself precariously perched on the port side of the ship. Until finally he fell into the ice cold waters, disappearing from view.

"Aang no Aang Aang AANG!" Katara wailed from the sky atop Appa.

Katara was currently thinking about the tragedy that she had just witnessed. The last air nomad had fallen into the ocean. The water was so cold that if he didn't get out in a few seconds the blood in his limbs would reach his heart and send him into shock. Aang was also the Avatar. The last hope to put an end to this war that didn't end in the decimation of all but one of the great cultures of the world.

Just as Katara and Sokka were about to mourn a friendship they would never know a torrent off water burst out of the water. The tower of water swirled and tipped, however the most amazing thing of this phenomena was the person at the top of it. Aang was alive and water-bending more water than Katara had in her whole life.

Even from the distance the three were at they could see the glowing Tattoos they had seen the first time they met Aang the previous day. Aang landed on the deck of the ship and bent the water around him creating a barrier from the fire marines. With several fluid motions Aang bent the water on the deck of the ship sending several of the marines over board. Their scarred leader was sent towards the stern of the boat and slammed into the observation deck and bridge.

"Did you see what he just did?"

"Now that was some water bending."

Aang staggered on his feet and slumped down. The Glow from his Arrows faded to blue.

Appa quickly descended onto the deck. Sokka and Katara quickly hopped off Appa and made their way to Aang's prone form.

"Aang! Are you okay?"

Regaining a little consciousness Aang said," Hey Katara hey Sokka Thanks for coming."

"Couldn't let you have all the glory now could I?" Sokka asked.

"I dropped my staff."

Seeing the staff Sokka got up and grabbed it and ran back to Aang.

As Katara was helping Aang up into the saddle the leader and three spearman were advancing on her with the leader leading them.

"This is your last chance girl! I order you as prince Zuko to give me the Avatar!" He said.

Sokka had just come to stand beside his sister as Prince Zuko finished introducing himself. Katara gulped. She doubted she and her brother could take on four with conventional water bending and melee combat. Not even her blood bending could control four people effectively. She could probably kill all four of them if she wanted too but she wanted to save that bit for a special bastard in mind.

The soldiers began advancing on the two again. Sokka had his club drawn and at the ready. Steeling herself, Katara thrust her hands forward and blood bent the three spearman and sent them slamming into the prince. Two of the spearman had their heads slammed harshly into his head, knocking him out.

With the threat nullified the two quickly boarded the bison and with a desperate Yip-yip from Sokka they fled into the sky. The prince was helped to his feet by a portly older man. The two moved in tandem through several fire bending katas and let lost a massive hurling ball of flame. Aang who was at the head of Appa quickly ran along his back and hopped forward using the tailfin of his glider to send the fiery-death ball into the side of a glacier. Causing an avalanche and root the bow of the ship in place with the debris of ice and snow.

* * *

The sky was a gentle golden hue. Appa was flying gently through the sky. Aang was currently perched on the railing of the saddle with his staff in his lap. Sokka was leaning at the back looking forward at the horizon which had far less ice than he had even seen in his life. Katara was sitting in the center of the saddle in awe at Aang.

"How did you do that with the water? It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

"I don know. I just sort of did it" Aang said looking at Katara sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar?" Katara asked a different question.

"because" Aang looked away unhappy the cat was out of the bag," I never wanted to be." Aang was reluctant to accept this even now. He had just bended an element that wasn't of his country. He didn't want to saddled with the burdens of the world. He was only twelve years old. He wanted to explore the world, ride a few animals he probably shouldn't be bothering and just be a kid for a few more years.

"But Aang the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"According to legend you are supposed to learn to master water than earth than fire right?"

"That's what the monks told me." Aang confirmed.

"Well if you go to the North Pole you can master water bending."

"We could learn it together!" Aang said happily now that he knew he could learn something together with his new friend.

"And Sokka, I am sure you can knock some fire bender heads on the way."

"I'd like that I would really like that." Sokka agreed.

"Then we are in this together. Like Gran-gran said our destiny are intertwined and I am sure we will do great things."

**END of episode one and two of blood bending**

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. As the story moves along with cartoon the characters, state of the war, and most especially Katara will change more and more. I hope you guys don't mind me making some changes to the dialogue. I always felt a little bad that he gets snubbed and over looked just because he wasn't a bender. I am currently enlisting the help of an artist I am quite fond of in making the cover image for this story. She is really good at her stuff and she is also a fan of Avatar. I had actually pitched the idea of this story to her first. And she said it would be amazing in her opinion. So yeah be on the look out for when she gets that done. I think you guys would like it.**

**Also please review and or follow and stuff nothing makes me want to start typing like seeing those sweet alerts **


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning

Chapter 5

**The Southern Air Temple**

High above the clouds a lone sky bison flew through the air. There were three young people riding atop the bison. Two wore the customary blue of the water tribe and another wore the orange and yellow of the Air nomads. A group of people not seen in the world for generations. The two water tribe known as katara and Sokka were currently discussing their current state at the back of the saddle while the air nomad guided the sky bison atop its large head.

They spoke to each other in hushed tones hoping to add to the privacy the rushing winds provided for their conversation.

"Sokka what do we do? Should I tell Aang about my blood bending?" Katara asked looking back and forth between her brother and the boy in question.

Sokka paused deep in thought pondering his sister's question. "I honestly don't know. We rescued him from the Fire Nation. But there is no telling how he will react to your blood-bending."

"Exactly, we don't know how he will react. The only person who really knows what I can do are the women in the village and you. Gran-gran probably told them all that the extra food we have been getting for the winters was from me and you don't mind because I saved your life." Katara sighed heavily looking at Aang.

"But Aang, he didn't see or know the good I have done with it yet. He is the Avatar. What if, what I can do is evil or an abomination to water-bending?" Katara said stricken. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them closer. Resting her head against them she looked at Sokka with her blue eyes and was nearly weeping at the idea of what Aang could think of her power.

Sokka scooted closer to her and put his arm around her pulling her towards him. "Katara, we have known each other for years. You're my sister no one knows you like your brother. Sure you can be bossy, spiteful, and recently boy-crazy"

"Sokka!" Katara screamed astonished at how her brother saw her.

The shout drew the Avatar's attention. "Everything okay back there guys?" he asked.

"Yeah Aang! Just a little sibling bonding!" Sokka informed. Aang shrugged and continued guiding Appa through the sky towards the Bitola mountain range where the Southern Air Temple was located.

Sokka continued again in a quieter tone," The being said for all the faults you have. Being an evil water bending abomination isn't one of them. You care about people which is definitely not what an evil person would do. Besides" Sokka shrugged," after what you did to Scarface had to remove any doubt you were evil." Sokka smiled at the memory of the face the fire-bender made.

Wiping away the nearly shed tear katara nodded and hugged her brother. Sokka hugged back happy to make her feel better.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara said gratefulness clearly present in her voice.

Sokka smiled and shrugged. "Eh. No problem, I have to protect you and that includes from yourself." He teased.

"Don't forget you can't protect yourself from me." She mock-threatened. Sokka huffed all the same at the slight.

"We are getting close to the temple right? Maybe you should go talk to him. I don't think he is ready for what we are about to see. He is too…excited." Sokka observed.

"Yeah you are right… but wait what do we do about the blood bending?"

"We don't have to decide now. We can talk again later tonight."

"Alright." Katara crawled to the front of the saddle still not confident to walk from so high up. She breathed in deeply getting ready for a conversation that neither of them was going to like.

"Hey Katara, what's up?" he joked. Katara smiled at the boy's terrible pun.

"Hi Aang. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Coming home after all this time isn't something I have that much experience in." She offered feebly.

He laughed," I suppose so? For me it feel like a few days but it has really been a hundred years." Aang said still astonished at the immense amount of time he lost in the ice berg." I have spent a lot of time away from home before. Air Nomads go everywhere. I have spent weeks exploring the Earth Kingdom of Omashu with my friend Bumi. I haven't even felt a little homesick yet."

Katara listened intently. These were experiences when the war hadn't happened yet, where the Air Nomads roamed the entire world. Katara doubted many people were around still, who had memories from that time. She wanted to listen to more. She didn't want to hurt Aang by having this conversation but sometimes the only way to help someone is to hurt them.

"Aang it has been a hundred years. I just want you to be ready for what we are going to see." Katara could see the smile disappear from his eyes and lips. It hurt her to see someone so fun and kind to lose the smile. Being the cause made it even worse. "The Fire Nation is ruthless. You saw what they could have done to you. You're only twelve years old and they wanted to imprison you or worse. They could have done the same to your people."

The smile's disappearance only lasted a second before it came back. The smile was back but it looked like he was doing it consciously and not naturally. The difference was so clear to Katara. She cared for Aang very much already and seeing him hide how he felt from her hurt.

"Just because no one has seen an air-bender doesn't mean they are all dead. They probably escaped." Aang said gripping the reins a little harder than necessary.

"I know it is hard to accept."

"You don't understand Katara. The only way to get to an Air Bender Temple is on a flying bison. And I doubt the Fire Nation has any Flying Bison."

Smiling broadly with a real smile Aang exclaimed," Yip-yip!" Spurring Appa faster and higher. The wind rushed past even faster deafening the three occupants. They went higher and higher until they had just passed over a bushy mountain top. The view was amazing. It was a sight that hadn't been seen in decades if not a century.

"There it is the Southern Air Temple."

"Aang it is amazing." Katara said momentarily in awe of the beautiful white spires with blue trimmed buildings atop the mountain peak.

"We're home buddy. We are home." Aang said to himself and Appa.

* * *

Leaving Appa at a platform the three made their way up the winding path to the Temple. Aang was excitedly rushing forward but with each step there was less joy in his posture. Katara could see something was deeply troubling Aang but she didn't know what to do.

Sokka was currently gripping his stomach from hunger. The previous night Aang had accidently used Sokka's seal jerky as tinder.

"Spirits! I am hungry! Where can a guy get something to eat?" Sokka said to no one.

"You are one of the few outsiders lucky to visit an air-temple and all you can think about is food?"

"I am just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka declared.

The two tribesman had just caught up to Aang as he was explaining the purposes of some of the structures around the temple. There was an area where many wooden beams were erected with two goal posts where Aang said they played a game called Air Ball and another area where bison sized holes were in a wall for stabling. By the time he finished Aang looked extremely crestfallen. The realization had finally dawned on him.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked with concern.

"My home use to be so full of life and energy, but now there is nothing but weeds. I can't believe how much has changed." Aang said.

Sokka and Katara looked at each other sad that he was so distraught. The two approached the air bender and Sokka asked," So this air ball game how do you play?" Aang grinned widely.

Sokka and Aang were soon on the beams of wood.

Aang had explained the objective of the game was to get the ball through the rotating hoops without touching the ground. Aang was at a clear advantage since the game was for air-benders. Sokka though managed through luck and persistence to at least sometimes defend his hoop. Katara had said she wanted to move on to more of the temple so the final serve by Aang would be the last.

Aang served the hollow ball and sent it slamming through the beams of wood. Ricocheting off the curved surface until finally it slammed into Sokka's gut sending him and the ball through the hoop he was defending and into a snow covered bush.

"Aang four; Sokka zero." Aang called over towards the downed Sokka.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Sokka groused while shaking off leaves and branches. In front of him Sokka saw a helmet in the fire nation red. Crawling forward he called Katara over.

"Fire Nation." Katara said confirming the horrible truth that they knew. The Air Nomads weren't the only culture that had a certain amount of privacy to their way of life. The Southern Water Tribes were some of the most inaccessible places in the world. The water tribe would frequently move across the frozen sheets of water to better hunting grounds and the massive ice bergs made travel through the icy waters treacherous to any ship without a skilled water bender. However with time and the Fire Nation's ruthless ingenuity they conquered these obstacles. It was clear that the Air Nomads were merely the first.

"We have to tell him." Sokka declared standing up beside his sister.

"Aang there is something you need to see." Katara called to Aang who had just hopped off the Air Ball court.

"Okay!"

Katara was stricken again. She knew seeing the helmet would hurt him. She wanted the smile that Sokka worked so hard to give back to him to stay where it was. So with a jerky water bending motion she pulled the snow down obscuring the helmet from view.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Just a new water bending move." Katara lied. She didn't want to lie it was just the alternative seemed so much worse to her. What was one more lie for now? She hadn't told him she could blood-bend yet.

"Cool but enough practicing we have a whole temple to see. By the way Sokka thanks. Playing with me was really nice and it was so cool how you kicked the ball all the way back to my side of the court! It was this close to getting into the hoop!" Aang demonstrated the distance of about the foot. Aang smiled and walked away.

"You know you can't protect him forever." Sokka said mournfully.

Katara nodded and the two went to catch up to Aang.

"Katara, fire benders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

She continued walking forward. "I can for Aang's sake if he finds out fire nation invaded his home he will be devastated."

"Hey guys! I want you to meet somebody." Aang said gesturing to a statue of an old Air Nomad.

"Who is that?"

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest air-bender in the world. He taught me almost everything I know." Aang said bowing to the vestige of his old master. Aang maintained his bow of respect for a long moment remembering the great man that Gyatso was.

Katara approached Aang's side and put a consoling hand on his shoulder. "You must miss him."

"Yeah…" Aang said and began walking into the darkened archway into the temple.

"Where are you going?"

"The air temple Sanctuary. There is somebody I am ready to meet." Aang answered vaguely.

Katara looked back at her brother who shrugged. The two followed Aang into the temple.

They made their way past many empty rooms. The air was as fresh as it was outside. If there was anything to be said about Air Nomad architecture it was they built for time and ventilation. The trio eventually came to a large dull-pink door. The door looked strange because there was something that looked like snail shells connected to a tangle of brass pipes.

"No one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible. I survived in the ice berg for that long."

"Good point"

"Katara, whoever is in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing."

"And whoever is in there could have a medley of delicious cured meats." Sokka said while running to push open the door only to find the door was securely locked. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key Sokka is air bending."

Sokka and Katara stood behind Aang a couple of paces as he prepared to air bend. Aang breathed in deeply taking more air in than Sokka and Katara thought possible for a boy with such a small frame. He took a heavy step forward and thrust his out. Twin jets of air slammed into the opened metal tubing. The wind rushed through the pipes turning the blue shells around to reveal pink on the other side making a strange tune. With a heavy creak the doors swung open inwards.

"Hello?" Aang greeted tentatively." Anyone home?" Aang took the first few steps inside. Shortly after Sokka and Katara followed after.

The room that greeted them was extremely large and incredibly tall. The room was filled with statues of people from all over the world. The three began making their way through the effigies

"Statues? Where's the meat?"

"Who are these people?"

"I'm not sure. But it feels like I know them somehow. Look that one is an air bender."

"And this one is a water bender. They are lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth, and fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle."

"Of course. They are avatars. All these people are your past lives Aang."

"Wow there are so many."

"Katara you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true when the Avatar dies he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Aang doesn't act like he is thousand years old. He doesn't even act like he is a hundred years old." Sokka said.

"Bleh! That was a terrible joke and that isn't how it works. Aang isn't some thousand year old codger who is living inside a twelve-"

"Hundred and twelve"

"Not important! Every new Avatar loses their direct connection to their spirit's previous experiences."

Aang was currently looking at the last statue in the row. A fire nation avatar who looked extremely old. After a moment of Aang gazing into the statues eyes he had a sort of lost look on his face.

Katara grew concerned by this and approached him and shook him slightly. "Aang snap out of it."

Huh?"

"Who is that?"

"Avatar Roku the avatar before me."

"You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"There is no writing how do you know his name?"

"I dunno. I just know it somehow."

"You just couldn't get any weirder?" Sokka questioned.

The three suddenly had the feeling they were not alone. The three quickly ducked down behind the statues of a fire and earth Avatar. Sokka had his bone club at the ready. Peeking around the statue slightly Sokka saw the shadow and presumed the shape as a Fire Nation helmet like the one he saw outside.

"Fire bender nobody make a sound." Sokka commanded.

"You're making a sounding." Katara whispered indignantly.

The two boys 'ssshhh' her.

"That fire bender won't know what hit em."

A trilling-purr was heard from the would be fire benders direction.

Sokka stepped into the light to face the fire bender only to come face-to-furry face of a lemur. Since Sokka wasn't charging out to club the fire bender Aang and katara peeked out as well.

"Lemur!" "Dinner."

"Don't listen to him you are going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

The two boys quickly gave chase to the now frightened lemur leaving Katara in the sanctuary. Those two were such silly boys chasing after the lemur. Her brother especially. He was use to hunting and fishing in the frozen tundra and ocean. There was no chance he could catch the lemur. She figured that Aang might be able to keep up and maybe even catch the lemur. Sokka must have been really hungry if he was delusional if he thought he could catch it.

Katara was walking along the statues giving them all a cursory glance. She often found herself stopping at the water tribe and women avatars. Knowing exactly who your previous lives were must have been strange. Aang was just a little boy. She now stood in front of a very large depiction of an earth bending avatar. She thought at first the scale was off because she was very tall and had some very large feet. Recalling how Aang was so much smaller than her compared to the Avatar in front of her really boggled her mind.

Suddenly Katara was pulled from her musing when a flash of familiar blue light caught her attention. The last avatar who Aang identified as Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing. After a moment all the statues began glowing as if they were connected in a circuit.(1AN)

"Aang!" Katara cried concerned that Aang could be hurt or in danger. She quickly ran out of the sanctuary leaving the hundred or so of the glowing avatar statues. Katara ran through the temple looking for Aang. She checked all the rooms they had passed but found nothing. Just as she was about to check down another corridors set of rooms. She heard a concussive blast rip through the temple and shortly after the winds in the temple reversed and intensified.

"Oh no!" Katara gasped. Running into the wind was difficult. She often found herself sliding backwards slightly every time she lifted a foot. When she made it out she could actually see the winds. And at the epicenter she saw Aang glowing again for the third time and nearby she saw Sokka huddled behind some broken debris to protect himself from the wind.

"What happened?"

"He found out the fire benders killed Gyatso."

"Oh no it's his Avatar spirit. He must have triggered it I am going to try and calm him down."

"How do you plan to do that Katara?" Sokka screamed the air was so fast that they could barely hear eachother.

"I am going to try and talk him down." Katara informed but even she thought it probably wouldn't work. She highly doubted she could get Aang to hear her when he was so high up and kicking up so much air. She would more likely get blown away and slammed into one of the broken walls around them.

"There is no way that is going to work!" Sokka groused.

"I know I could maybe blood bend him down? But that could just make him angry!"

"Just remember how you treated me! He is the avatar our friend just keep that in mind and maybe he will get the same feeling as I did!" Sokka proposed, gripping harder on the slabs of stone.

Katara swallowed thickly getting ready to do something that could ruin her and her brother's friendship with Aang. Trying to stand sturdily was difficult in the fast winds.

"Help me by holding me rooted to the ground I only need my arms." Katara ordered her brother. Sokka quickly crawled to her keeping low to the ground so he wouldn't fly away.

Katara took up her blood bending stance and looked up at Aang. His face was contorted in a rage fueled by a terrible grief. The most important person from his life was dead. Katara knew how this felt. Gyatso was to Aang like Katara's mother was to her. She missed her mother deeply and she recalled how angry she felt. When her mother died Katara's world got just a little bit darker and a lot more broken.

Katara began bending the blood in Aang's body but she kept all the good thoughts she could in her mind as she did it. She thought about her mother's long ago hugs. Riding on her father's shoulders. Gran-gran's cooking on a really cold polar night. Even her brother's confident smile when he managed to fight off her blood bending. But most of all she thought about what she would do when Aang was safely down with her. She wanted to hug him, and sooth him, and promise it will get easier with time. Even if she didn't believe the words herself.

Aang's arms locked to his side and his posture loosened. The winds and the glow dimmed as Aang slowly floated down towards Katara. Just as katara stopped blood-bending to let Aang come the rest of the way down by himself did the glow finally fade away completely and she could see Aang's gray weary eyes. He slowly collapsed into Katara's arms

"Katara? What did you do? I felt so lost, and then I felt you but you were so far away. I felt like you were hugging me. It made me feel so safe." Aang sniffed and his eyes drooped more.

"Don't worry Aang you're safe now me and Sokka have you. Just rest for a moment. Me and Sokka can be your new family now." Katara said hugging him closer while Sokka put a firm hand on his shoulder letting him know he was there for him as well. Appa descended upon the group and nuzzled into the hug trying to see if his spirit-bond companion was okay.

After a few minutes of hugging Aang could finally get up. "I need to take one last look at the Sanctuary."

Aang slowly made his way through the temple again leaving Katara and Sokka near Appa. The glow from the statues Katara had seen had faded out as well. Aang found himself gazing intensely at Roku, but no matter how long he stared or how hard he listened he couldn't figure out how he was supposed to help him. Eventually Katara came to check on him and tell him they were done packing and ready to go.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you will find a way."

Suddenly they felt as if they were being watched again. The lemur was in the door way again carrying several fruits. The lemur quickly hopped over to Sokka and deposited the fruits. Sokka quickly sat down and ate two of the fruits at the same time. During the entire day they had spent at the temple they could not find any food.

"Looks like you made a new friend. If there ever was a time to consider a vegan life style it is when the thing you wanted to eat brought you food." Aang joked.

"Can't talk must eat." He said around a mouthful of apple and pear.

The lemur quickly climbed up Aang wrapping around his neck and head.

"Hi little guy." Aang said with a smile.

Aang the lemur and Appa were looking up at the darkened silhouette of the temple.

"Just you me and Appa." Aang said to the lemur." We are all that's left we have to stick together. Katara Sokka say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you going to name him?"

The lemur in question quickly hopped off Aang arm and quickly retrieved the peach Sokka was about to take a bite of.

"Momo." In reference to the moon peach he snatched.

Katara and Aang laughed happily at Sokka and Momo.

* * *

AN 1 sorry if the mentioning of a circuit took you for a spin. I tried to think of a better way to describe what happened in the sanctuary but I just couldn't think of any that fit into that time periods terminology.

So yeah I hope you guys liked this chapter. As you can see Sokka is stronger in this fic than the show. But just by a smidge. So how do you guys like the way I had Katara blood bend Aang? Was it good was it bad? Are you totally furious I took out her speech to him? I dunno! Review so you can tell me

Yeah hopefully this is better than the last chapter. I intend to go back and fix that mess eventually.

So yeah follow or leave a review :P


	6. Chapter 6

The Begining

Chapter 6

**The Warriors of Kyoshi**

Katara, Sokka, and Aang were just loading up Appa when Aang asked how she was able to bring him down when he was in the Avatar state.

Katara gulped audibly, still feeling like he could react badly to her blood bending. She looked to her brother for support. He had an encouraging smile that could almost convince her that Aang wouldn't reject her. She was so terrified that Aang could hate her. She and Sokka had only known him for a short time and their relationship could still go anywhere and blood bending could push the budding friendship right off the mountain.

"What I did, Aang, is something I don't think any other water bender has ever done." Katara began hesitantly so as to not willing to make the revelation too abrupt." It is the one water bending technique I excel at but also created. It allows me to manipulate the water in the bodies of living things. Sokka had dubbed it Blood-Bending when I showed it to him many years ago." Katara explained, her stomach tightening the more she spoke.

Aang looked perplexed at her. Aang had friends all over the world. His friends in the other air temples, Kuzon in the Fire Nation and his friend Bumi who was a mad genius in the Earth Kingdom. But the one culture he didn't have extensive relationships was with the water tribes and in connection their water benders. This was why he was so excited to have learned Katara was a water bender. She was the first one he had ever met.

Aang had only heard stories of water benders, but however small his knowledge of water benders was. The power Katara was describing, was one he had never heard of in the stories. When Katara had used it on him it felt strange. The strange feeling ironically was a respite to what he was feeling in the Avatar state. All the grief he felt was heavy, thick and felt like it would never leave. But it did surprisingly but only to be replaced by rage. An anger so powerful his mind slipped away and he only knew of fury and darkness. Nothing else made it through the veil of darkness his mind had erected.

Nothing except the strange tugging that pulled on his mind and body. As he was being pulled by the strange feeling it was accompanied by flashes of people, of places, and even of himself. He felt safe, cared for, and if Blood bending had anything to do with that it had to be good. Which made Katara's behaviour so odd. He couldn't understand how something so calming could be causing so much anxiety to Katara. In that moment he decided he had to calm her down.

"That is really amazing Katara!" Aang enthused set on making Katara know he wasn't put off by her power," And you developed it all on your own? If you were an air bender you would definitely have been recognized for your mastery in the temples!"

"What do you mean Aang? I am only good at blood-bending how does that make me as good as master?" Katara asked perplexed.

Aang smiled and said," Air-benders can become masters if they develop a new technique. For me I developed my air scooter." And in demonstration Aang produced a dense ball of air which he quickly hopped on whizzing around Appa who looked on undisturbed by his companion's antics. Momo however gave chase trying to keep up with the Nomad. Coming to a stop in front of Katara he continued." I am pretty sure it is different for water benders though but since you made your own technique, normal mastery shouldn't be difficult for you at all." Aang nodded in confidence.

Katara looked pleased with the praise. Surprised that something she feared would cause her to be ostracised had gained her praise from not only a master bender but the Avatar as well.

"Thanks Aang I appreciate that but I really do wanna learn normal water bending though. Sokka and I are a little wary of letting others know about my blood bending. It seems too easy for people to react negatively to it." Katara said looking down cast again.

Aang considered her concerns for a moment before switching tracks to convince her he was unaffected by her ability.

"Sooo. Think I could get a demonstration? I showed you mine. You show me yours." Aang said jokingly.

Katara looked scandalized at the double meaning in his words. Sokka didn't know if he wanted to laugh or get angry leaving his face in disarray. Aang continued grinning happily prepared to run away from either of the two.

Just as Sokka decided on angry Aang was already zipping away on his scooter. Katara not willing to let Aang get away with his joke quickly decided a more intimate demonstration of her blood bending was necessary and harmless to their relationship with the air bender.

Aang was quickly plucked off his air scooter and was slowly floating back to Katara and Sokka. Aang was giving it his all to escape but his arms and legs would not move.

Turning Aang around so he would be facing herself and Sokka. Sokka was looking smug and Katara looked triumphant at capturing the Avatar s effortlessly.

"Hehe. Joking? Cmon guys." Aang stretched his neck trying to get some distance from the two. He wouldn't budge. "Man this feels weird."

Sokka nodded," Don't I know it. I can't fight it off at all if she" He gestured with his thumb to Katara," tries even halfheartedly."

Katara walked over to Aang keeping him suspended with one hand. Pinching his cheek and tugged; she asked jokingly," Do I scare you Avatar? Can you free yourself?"

Sokka looked suitably impressed by Katara's attempt at making Aang scared of her. Until.

"Nope."

"Huh? I have you completely incapacitated. Why aren't you scared of me even if I am joking with you!" she exclaimed incredulously throwing one arm up in emphasis.

Aang managed what look like a miniscule shrug and responded," You pulled me out of a night mare using this and I woke up with you hugging me. I don't think I will be afraid until you actually hurt me." He teased." By the way we shouldn't break routine. The last few times I have woken up to you."

Katara was getting more flustered. Aang had given up fighting the blood bending content to tease Katara and make her mind stay as far away from the idea that her blood bending was something bad. And if this didn't work he didn't know what would.

Katara fought down her blush. Steeling herself from anymore teasing she realized what he was doing. Katara smiled happily. Aang was removing all her fears. If the Avatar a force of good and balance didn't fear her maybe she had hope for the rest of the world.

"Thanks Aang that means a lot to me. Except the teasing no more teasing."

Sokka who was wrapped up in Momo said," Okay, so where to next Aang? I am happy we have food and you don't think Katara is evil but I really need some meat."

Aang pulled out a map and unfurled it looking it over. The map was only a small corner of the world. Comprising the South Pole, the temple and a tiny part of the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

The next day, the trio plus two beasts were resting on a beach on an island. Aang had managed to convince Appa to take a break so he could ride the elephant koi which lived in this part of the Ocean. Aang was enjoying himself immensely mostly because he had Katara's attention. Katara was suitably impressed by Aang, but when she saw Appa eating something he probably shouldn't. With a lot of effort she managed to stop him. Shouting from Sokka made her run back to see what was going on.

Katara returned seeing Momo in hysterics and Sokka looking on in concern.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"Aang is in trouble." Sokka says and yells," Aang!"

Katara screams," Get out of there!"

Sokka and Katara see they had his attention and redouble their efforts to get him to safety.

"Come back here! Aang!" Katara calls frantic.

"Aang!" Sokka calls.

Unfortunately Aang couldn't hear them and was just happy Katara was watching him again. Almost immediately after, the Elephant Koi he was riding bucked him off and vanished underneath the water. Aang resurfaces and is shrouded under the shade of a giant fin. He turns around and sees it and screamed. He air bended himself above the water and ran over the surface of the water to shore. Plowing head first into Sokka the two skid to a halt near the tree line. Sokka was slumped against a tree and Aang was getting dressed as Katara came to check on the two.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked. The only thing they had seen was the fin.

"I don't know." Aang informed.

Sokka climbed to his feet, dusting his hands off he said," Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road."

Suddenly four warriors fell upon them. Sokka was assaulted from behind and was bound and blind folded. Katara had her hood pulled down over her face. Aang was grabbed by his robes and was grappled down by a third warrior bound and blinded. Momo was captured in a sack in midair. The four warrior tossed the four onto the ground.

On the ground Sokka reluctantly changed his mind," Or we could stay a while..."

The four captives were led by the four capturers and were bound to a pole except for Momo who was still in his sack at Aang's feet.

A stranger's voice cut through the darkness. "You three have some explaining to do." The voice was male and coarse from age.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Another voice threatened but was the complete opposite of the other voice.

Sokka scowled at the voices and commanded," Show yourselves, cowards!"

Three of the warriors step forward and remove the blind folds and stood imposingly in front of them.

"Who are you? Why have you captured us?" Sokka asked.

"Be quiet! You will not speak unless we ask. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Like we are going to tell you that and besides all we were doing was resting and were about to leave until you ambushed us!"

The lead warrior with reddish brown hair stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar and shook him," we have you incapacitated boy. Tell us what we want to know or the Unagi will eat well tonight."

Katara interceded," Please, don't we really were resting!"

Aang says apologetically," It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

The old man steps forward and accuses," How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Aang is surprised and interested that this island is named after Kyoshi.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang says excitedly. Aang looked around excitedly taking in everything around him. They were bound to a wide beam with a deteriorating statue of a women who looked similar to how the five warriors were dressed and carried fans also like the women. Behind the warriors and the older man was a village with many of the villagers looking on from a distance.

The older man laughs derisively not believing the boy," Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

Aang looked down considering what he should say. He could easily free himself from his bonds blast away their interrogators and escape down the road and fly away on Appa in less than five minutes. But since this island was home to a Avatar maybe they wouldn't mistreat them.

" I know her because I'm the Avatar."

The interrogators did not believe him.

The lead warrior took a threaten step forward shaking her fist at Aang she said," That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Apparently immune to the threats of the woman, Aang grinned broadly," That's me!"

This apparently had no effect on their willingness to believe Aang. The old man commanded simply," Throw the imposter to the Unagi!" The five warriors advanced upon the trio with their, apparently bladed fans, drawn. The old man walked away confident the warrior who captured the intruders could dispose of them just as well.

Katara was not content to be bound to the pole anymore and tersely told Aang," Aang... do some airbending..."

Easily breaking his bonds Aang shot up into the air flipping over the statue. He slowly floated down. The crowd of villagers were looking on in awe at the display of a bending form unseen for generations. The Kyoshi warriors were amazed that a reincarnate of their old leader was in their presence.

"It's true... you _are_ the Avatar!" the old man exclaims.

"Now... check _this_ out!" Aang says taking out a marble and spinning between his palms. The crowd cheers in amazement at the boy. While Aang was entertaining the crowd Sokka and Katara were cut loose by the warriors and the old man. Since the old man couldn't get through to the Avatar he approached his companions.

"I must offer you my and my village's warriors our sincerest apologies. Such an insult to the Avatar brings shame to out island whose name comes from the Avatar just two cycles ago." He said sincerely nearly bowing to the ground in apology.

"it's okay. It was an honest mistake." She said trying to get him to stand up," Aang" she gestured to the boy" doesn't look very much like what you would expect in a Avatar. Sokka and I certainly didn't. My name is Katara and you are…?"

"Oyagi." He said," I am the elder of Kyoshi island." The five women took up a much more relaxed stance behind him now that they knew Aang, Sokka and Katara were not enemies. Oyagi gestured to the five women individually," These are a few of the Kiyoshi warriors; Qiao, Zhi, Zhuo, Dao-ming and-"

The lead warrior stepped forward to Sokka and introduced herself," Suki, I am the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. I also would like to apologize for our treatment of you. We live in dangerous time and we can't be too careful."

Sokka was reluctant to accept her apology because her interrogation was so abrasive but she looked sincere so he accepted. "I understand. Hehe you treated us exactly how I treated Aang as well. I wish I could have been able to put down intruders as easily as you and your team did. The south doesn't have all that much to work with most of our warriors away from our tribe."

"Aren't you a warrior as well? You certainly have the build for one?" Suki noted looking him over appraisingly. Sokka blushed at her critical eye, unused to a girl looking at him like that. Suki seemed to have noticed what she was doing and looked away. The thick face paint effectively hid her blush.

Sokka informed unhappily," Well yes I am but I haven't had much instruction. All I have been able to do is train my body and I can't exactly learn to fight just through that." He sighed gustily feeling inferior to a true warrior.

Suki noticed his discomfort and said," We don't normally do this but since you are the friend of the Avatar I think we can make an exception. Combat techniques that are taught here are by tradition only taught to the women of our village but if you are willing to follow the customs attached to our technique we will share them with you. A trained Kyoshi warrior are some of the best in the world and you would be surprised how often we non-benders are over looked in a fight. Never under estimate your enemy. "Suki finished resolutely.

Sokka smiled and asked," Would you really? I haven't been taught in years."

Suki smiled at his eagerness and reminded," Yes we will, but you have to follow our tradition. All of them."

Sokka didn't like how she said the last part.

* * *

Katara was petting Momo and talking to a few of the other warriors and Oyagi. He had just offered a unused building to house the three of them. Dao-ming would be their guide to it. Appa came walking up the road into the village without a care in the world. The appearance of the ten ton magical monster attracted some of the attention away from Aang.

* * *

It was the next day in the morning. The village of Kyoshi were in a buzz of activity already. The villagers were cleaning the statue of Kyoshi, preparing food for Aang, Sokka and Katara, and Appa was getting the royal bison treatment.

"This place is amazing!" Aang enthused as a woman laid out another plate of sweets on the already crowded long table. "Dessert for breakfast! These people really know how to treat the avatar." Taking a sweet from the plate that was just placed down Aang offered one to Katara," you got to try these."

She takes one and says," Maybe just a bite." Momo himself grabs one and eats it.

"C'mon Sokka come eat with us!" Aang says to Sokka who was taking a few of the less sweet foods and eating quietly.

"I can't and I probably shouldn't eat too much. I am meeting up with Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors at their Dojo." Sokka informed.

"What why?" Aang asked.

Sokka chewed on some bread and said around the mouthful," They…" chewing" are going to…" swallowing" teach me to fight."

"What are you going to learn? It's not like you can beat a bender with normal fighting." Aang said not realizing what he was saying was very rude.

Suki's words came back to him. _Never underestimate your enemy. _

Sokka retorted angrily," I remember you and Katara were captured just fine."

Aang brought up his hands in a placating gesture surprised at the venom in his words. Before Aang could say anything Sokka was angrily stomping out of the house towards the Dojo.

Muttering to himself," Annoying little air head. Thinks he is so great just because he can make a couple of winds. I'll show him. If Kyoshi warriors can capture the avatar as easily as they did maybe I can to."

Steeping up to the building used as the training facilities for Kyoshi he peaked inside. Suki was leading her warriors in full armor with their bladed fans. The movements were fast and precise and Sokka did not doubt those blades could kill. Stepping inside he apologized for being late.

"It's okay Sokka. I suppose I should have told you when we start." Suki said.

"Are you sure? You said you girls were willing to teach me and here I am showing up late." Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure." Suki affirmed.

"Thanks Suki this really means a lot to me and after the fight I had with Aang you teaching me will hopefully put me in a better mood." Sokka said still a little singed at Aang for dismissing non-bending fighting so easily.

Some of the warriors gasped but Suki just looked shocked and asked," You got into a fight with the avatar? What happened?" she was looking him over sure that a fight with the Avatar would leave a person infirm.

Sokka noticed her eyeing him again and blushed. "No we didn't fight physically. In fact I don't think he had ever started a fight. He is more likely to avoid a fight than take part in one." He said trying to get her to stop," We just had an argument. It seems even the Avatar can under estimate non-benders." He finished with a pout.

Suki was surprised and said," Well Avatar Kyoshi certainly wasn't like that. She wouldn't have trained the first Kyoshi warriors if she believed that. I suppose Avatars will be just as different as the elements themselves." Suki finished unhappy the Avatar would look down on her and her warriors. Shaking her head she continued," But enough of that. Let see where you stand."

"Sure how should we start?" Sokka asked.

"How about a little hand to hand? Zhi spar with him the rest of us will watch and see where he needs improvement."

The other warriors some Sokka hadn't met yet circled around the pair getting different vantage points to critique. Suki stood between the two getting a good side view of them. Sokka stood ready in a stance that looked like it belonged in a tavern fight. The stance certainly gave a lot of forward power to his strikes but suki could already tell he wouldn't be able to defend as easily. Zhi took a more intricate stance. She was slanted away from Sokka and slightly crouched. Her hands flat and open ready to deflect strikes and counter. Sokka certainly could have put her down in a few blows if they actually landed.

The fight between them started. Zhi was able to keep Sokka away at a distance and only entered his range when she wanted to land a blow. Sokka's exercise regimen he had employed had strengthened his body and improved his endurance. Zhi had repeatedly deflected and countered him but she was heaving quite heavily. They had been trading blows for several minutes and while Zhi looked winded. Sokka only had a layer of sweat. At the rate they were going Sokka would win by default.

Suki clapped her hands signaling for the two to stop. Zhi was breathing heavily bracing her herself up against a wall.

"Well you certainly have potential Sokka. If I let you continue you would have exhausted Zhi by endurance alone." Suki said.

Sokka smiled at the praise.

Dao-ming stepped forward and said," Endurance is great but you didn't land a single blow. If any of Zhi attacks were used with a weapon the fight would have ended in her favor."

"You didn't avoid any of her strikes. You either took them or blocked." Zhuo said to Sokka turning to address Suki she said," He needs to learn avoidance and deflection." Suki nodded at the observation.

"Your stance" Qiao said looking him over," was strong and unmoving." She began. Sokka misinterpreted it as praise." It made your reactions slow and wasted a lot of energy. Although if you were able to do it for so long just gives more evidence to your high endurance."

Sokka was surprised at what they had to say about him. He knew he would need a lot of work so he was happy they found some things that were good about him. Many of the other warriors gave their own observation and what they thought should be done to improve his form.

"Great," Sokka enthused," when do we get started teaching me Kyoshi combat?"

"uh-uhuh," Suki reprimanded," we still have to follow tradition."

Sokka definitely like the way she said the last part.

* * *

And he was right. He didn't have a problem with the uniform after Suki had pointed out the symbolism it embodied or even some of the make-up. The exaggerated eyebrows and red paint made them look imposing but when they wanted lip stick on him as well. He would have walked right out the door if he didn't need the training. He had just started to feel proud of the outfit when…

"Hey Sokka nice dress." Aang said from outside the Dojo.

"Don't listen to him." Suki said." He really is just a kid. Being the Avatar I thought he would have been more mature."

Most of the warriors left the Dojo leaving Suki and Sokka to work together. Sokka was moving through the forms Suki had showed him earlier that day. They had been working diligently for a few hours. Sokka was making a lot of progress.

"You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." Suki said trying to get him to take a short break.

He continued moving through the forms but they were still sloppy and he lost his balance a little," I think I'm starting to get it."

He moved through the set but his actions were too strong and he lost his grip on the fan throwing the fan out the door and into a tree. Snow fell burying the weapon. Suki walked nearer to him saying," It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." She assumed a combat stance.

Sokka concentrates on her as she says," Wait for an opening and then..."

Suki lunges forward with her fan and Sokka side steps, parries the blow, and shoves Suki making her fall down. Suki looked up at Sokka in surprise. Sokka looked down at her and helped her up.

"Good job Sokka. We will make a Kyoshi warrior out of you yet." Suki smiled at his progress. "let's see if you can do it again." she challenged as she began circling Sokka as he prepared his stance. They continued to train throughout the day. Sokka and Suki barely took time to rest and eat before they were back into the regimen.

Many of the other warriors came in to see his progress and were suitably impressed at how well he picked up a completely new combat form. Sokka had a great mind for learning the moves and quickly putting them into use. Suki and Sokka were just finishing another way to block a blow when Oyagi came in yelling.

"Fire benders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!" He quickly left with Suki hot on his trail.

"Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!" he said as Momo jumped on his shoulder and out the door. Sokka runs out as well.

* * *

The town was hushed. All the Villagers were hiding in their homes. Sokka, Suki and the other Kyosi warriors were getting into position to ambush any Fire Nation soldiers they could. Prince Zuko ordered his Rhinos forward. As they were moving through the town several of the Kyoshi warriors were crouched on the jumped from the roofs at the same time descending on the armored fire benders knocking them off the Rhinos. Another Kyoshi took on a spear man on atop his rhino. The spear man thrust his weapon but she knocked it aside and jumped forward knocking his head with her fan harshly. He fell off his rhino.

Suki charged forward to Prince Zuko avoiding fire blasts. She leaped into the air arms spread ready to slice the prince but he ordered his rhino to twist around and it used its tail to knock her out of the air. Suki was down and she wouldn't be able to get up in time before the prince retaliated. Zuko sent a blast of fire at her only for Sokka to step into its path and using his metal fan to slap away the fire.

Another Kyoshi warrior descended on Zuko knocking him off his mount. The Rhino in question moved further into town.

"I guess training's over." Sokka said to Suki who was surprised at being rescued.

The other warrior Sokko could now see was Qiao was standing over Zuko. Suki and Sokka quickly moved into position around Zuko to support Qiao. However, Zuko spun on the ground kicking up a torrent of flame. He knocked Qiao into the house through the door and Suki into a wood support beam. Sokka managed to avoid a few of the blows but he too was knocked out.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko yelled.

Aang quickly revealed himself and began fighting the prince.

* * *

when Sokka came to he pulled Suki from the streets behind a building. Oyagi came running over to her and him.

"Oyagi what are we going to do? They have to get out of here." Suki said.

"Yes I know Suki and you must as well." Oyagi told her.

"What! I can't leave Kyoshi this is my home!" Suki responded.

Oyagi nodded not at all happy at the fire nation invading his home." You must go with them. The Avatar is our only hope now that Kyoshi can't remain neutral. Suki you are the best of the Kyoshi warriors you will honor us by safeguarding the Avatar on his journey to bring back the Balance."

Sokka remained quiet at her side.

Suki looked up at the smoke she saw smoke rising from the town. She wanted to stay and fight.

"I... Understand Oyagi." Suki said sadly.

Aang and Katara landed Appa behind them and were waiting for Sokka to get aboard.

Oyagi gripped her shoulder getting Suki's attention," Do not worry. After you four leave the fire nation will follow. We will pack up what we can and flee to the mainland. Maybe hold up in one of the bigger cities offering refuge. Maybe Ba Sing Se or Omashu."

Suki nodded confident her warriors would be able to get the village to safety.

She and Sokka ran and boarded Appa.

"Appa! Yip-yip!" Aang yelled.

Suki was surprised at their quick ascension and was clinging onto the rail of the saddle. As she looked down on her home she could already see the fire benders leaving for their ship. But she was still saddened that her home was on fire. She wasn't the only one.

"What are you doing?" Katara yelled. They were currently very high up above the bay when she saw a flash of orange falling to the sea. Aang had dived into the water vanishing from view. The three looked down in aghast surprise.

A long moment passed before a dark shadow erupted from the sea. The Unagi burst out with Aang hanging on by the monster's whiskers. Tugging on the makeshift reins Aang commanded the beast to spray a shower of ocean water on the burning village.

Aang leaped up high using his air bending and was caught in Appa's paws.

* * *

"Thank you Avatar and good luck Suki." Oyagi said from the charred and soaking village.

* * *

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous." Aang said already knowing he was likely in for a lecture by Katara.

"Yes, it was." Katara confirmed.

Katara hugs him and Aang smiles at the gesture. Suki remained quiet looking longingly at the island of Kyoshi. Sokka put his hand on her shoulder. She slumped and hugged Sokka close to her kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for helping the village Aang." Sokka said still hugging Suki and fighting down a blush.

* * *

**AN: There we go ch 6. Canon Sokka grew up where the men really were the warriors of the tribe since the female water benders were already all gone when he was growing up and his little sister is hardly a threat. But bloodbending!Katara is a whole new child hood. So what did you guys think? a few more chapters and this story is going to be complete off the rails. I hope you guys are as excited for it as I am.**

**Also thanks for any reviews this is only my second fic so any imput is good.**

**So yeah Review and follow if you are so inclined :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Begining**

Chapter 7

**Kyoshi Aftermath**

* * *

Initially Suki had clung to Sokka after the debacle* on Kyoshi island. Suki knew her world was changed irreversibly. With her village now being known as the Avatar's supporters, the Fire Nation would have returned and burned the island until it was nothing but ash and glass. Even if someone were to survive the onslaught of flame and troops, there would be nothing to eat or even a way to escape the island.

Aiding the Avatar and staying would have destroyed the island. So, the people of Kyoshi took the only option left and fled the island before the imminent Fire Navy even crested the horizon.

Suki feared greatly for her people. The other Kyoshi warriors, whom were her subordinates because of her natural ability as warrior, were some of the best trained combatants. And they were for good reason. Their combat style emulated the Avatar's mentality in combat. They were like air, evading at every chance and made their movements unpredictable. They were like water, they used their enemy's momentum against them toppling even the largest of foes with ease. They were like earth, they were indomitable, no words no action would make them yield, and nothing short of a mortal wound would stop them. They were like fire, when they struck they hit hard, their onslaught is relentless and terrifying even in the fluid beauty of their strikes; enrapturing like a flame. The Kyoshi warriors are the embodiment of balance between the four mentalities and this made them truly a force to be reckoned with. This alone gave pause to any outsiders on approaching the island, but with recent events even the renowned Kyoshi warriors could not prevent or even survive a full Fire Navy raid.

Any one of her Kyoshi warriors could take on a few competently trained warriors. They had easily crippled the force that was now following after the Avatar. The Kyoshi warriors would guide Suki's people safely through the Earth Kingdom to a walled city. Where they would wait out the rest of the war while Suki protected the Avatar on his journey.

Suki didn't want to go with the Avatar. He may be the incarnation of her village's most famous person but for the longest time she had put the Avatar in a place of myth and legend. Myths and legends are all well and good but she wanted to be with her people. The ones who she had known her entire life. She wanted to be protecting them.

Suki sighed gustily into Sokka's tunic. Sokka had stripped of the Kyoshi uniform.

It wasn't all bad though in Suki's opinion. Going with the Avatar meant traveling with Sokka as well. When Suki had first met him just over twelve hours ago she thought he was going to be just another boy. Due to Kyoshi's combat style being only taught to the women not many of the men had much in way of getting her attention due to her strict position as leader of the Kyoshi warriors.

Sokka on the other hand was different. He excelled at it. He managed to learn the foundation of the style quickly and with time he would be a great warrior. For now he was still substantially beneath her in ability but his potential was incredible. She was excited at the prospect of sparring with him when they were closer together in ability.

Pushing herself lightly away from Sokka she looked behind her to see Aang and Katara staring unabashedly at her and Sokka. The two benders quickly averted their eyes to the front of the bison. Suki calmed herself over what lay ahead in the future. She separated further from Sokka and crawled across the saddle to sit against the back.

Sokka crawled over to her as well and sat down while asking," You okay?"

Suki opened her mouth to quickly brush away the concern but stopped short. She pulled out her bladed fan and played with it by opening and closing it with a twirling flourish. Settling the weapon in her hand she squeezed it and responded," No, but I will be."

Sokka nodded his understanding and said,"I would expect as much."

Appa continued flying north over the sea. Aang and Katara were sitting together at the reins. The two would frequently look back at the other two discreetly. Suki and Sokka hadn't said much of anything they were just sitting there. Katara looked pensive at the new member of their group. During her time on Kyoshi island she had spent most of her time preparing for their departure. She hadn't spent much time with either her brother, Aang or even the people of Kyoshi. People constantly asking what it was like to be the friend of the Avatar got old pretty fast and it probably wasn't the last she had heard of it. Aang saying she was jealous of him and the girls on Kyoshi certainly didn't help either. Katara regretted not interacting as much with the rest of the island like her brother and Aang did. Maybe, she could befriend Suki. It would be nice to have a girl as a friend.

Aang didn't know what to think of the Kyoshi warrior. The older people of Kyoshi were certainly kind to him but they kept him at distance because of his status as the Avatar. The Kyoshi warriors he did speak to were doubly so. They would frequently bow in acknowledgement of him and continue on their way and that would be the end of it. Hopefully Suki would ease up on any formalities she may have with time.

Whispering quietly to Katara, Aang asked," Worried about something?"

"Not particularly. If anything I am a little excited about having another girl in the group." She whispered back "Why? Are you worried about something?" she echoed.

Aang's face turned downcast as he responded," Its this war Katara. Seeing Kyoshi burn like it did was really enlightening. For the last hundred years the Fire Nation has been doing that to your people and the Earth Kingdom. Its not right." Aang gripped the reins futilely," I have to learn to bend the other three elements and put a stop to this pointless conflict. I have to restore the balance."

Katara took Aang's hand into her own.

" You will Aang. I believe in you." Katara said reassuringly.

Aang smiled slightly at the gesture and her confidence in him but his solemn look returned again.

"I know what I have to do but how I do it is what is really bothering me!" Aang said exasperated that his objective seemed all but insurmountable.

"Let's take it one step at time Aang. Let's just concentrate on getting to the North and getting you a water-bending master." Katara said trying to ease his tension.

"Us." Aang corrected simply," I want to learn water-bending with you, oh great Blood-bender of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang enthused with excessive gesturing and flourishes. "It would be an honor."

"And an honor for me as well to learn with the Air Nomad Avatar from the Southern Air Temple." Katara said just as excessively as Aang.

There was a pregnant pause after her response before the two burst out laughing. Katara still had her hand resting on Aang's. Aang let out a great sigh, releasing all the tensions he had built up since his near fatal encounter with Unagi. He leaned back into crook between Appa's head and shoulders. Katara reclined into the comfortable position as well.

The sun was finally going below the horizn far in the west. If the group was closer to the sea the sun would have vanished already, but being this high up they still had a few more minuetes before dusk. If they continued at night they could end up losing their northern direction without the aid of the sun. Thankfully being so high and flying north for so long they saw in the distance the mainland.

This continent was the largest of all the continents in the world. It featured some of the most diverse geographical features like the Si Wong Desert, A massive swamp, and the Great Divide. There was also the famous Earth Kingdom city of Omashu

Sokka and Suki crawled to the front of the bison. Aang and Katara were at ease and didn't notice the two older teenagers were observing them discreetly from the edge of the saddle. Suki smiled slightly at the younger two's entwined hands. Sokka was pouting irritably.

"Sooooooo." Sokka drawled threateningly.

Katara quickly pulled her hand back into her personal space. Aang on the other hand looked up curiously at Sokka unaware of the danger he had found himself in at the moment.

"Where are we going?" Sokka continued with less dangerous inflection in his voice.

"The North Pole." Aang said simply.

"yes, yes but need I remind you that is nearly half way around the world and it is getting dark?" Sokka clarified.

"Oh, well we are nearly to the Earth Kingdom so we can set down and set up camp in half an hour maybe." Aang offered while judging the distance from the continent.

Sokka looked to the south towards Kyoshi and where the Fire Navy ship was. The black ship was completely indiscernible from the dark ocean. Not even the billow column of coal smoke was visible this late in the day. Looking back towards the landmass Aang said was the Earth Kingdom Sokka saw torch light atop one of the sea cliffs. It was probably a village.

"I see a lot of light on that cliff over there. Should we set up camp near the town or away from it?" Sokka asked the group in general.

A thoughtful look passed over Suki's face.

"We don't have as much supplies as I would like us to have. Plus, we have a whole 'nother mouth to feed." Katara informed," We may need to purchase what we don't have."

"What's your map have on this region Aang? Is there a name for this village? Is it friendly?" Sokka rattled off.

Aang with the aid of his air bending flipped over Suki and Sokka and into the saddle getting the map. Opening it up Aang stared at the map a moment.

"My map doesn't have anything on it. All I can say it is in the Earth kingdom," he said as indicated by the orange color of the rough description of the land mass.

"What was our bearing?" Suki asked almost as a demand. Suki'sthoughtful look was gone and now looked concerned and tense.

Aang and katara looked at each other questioningly.

"Bear ring?" Aang asked confused.

Suki let out an exasperated sigh and was about to reword her question when Sokka did it for her.

"What direction were we going? North, northeast, or northwest?"

"Oh!" Aang said in understanding." Well we are going mostly north but there is slight wind coming from the west so I guess north east? But, only by a little bit."

Suki's impassive face turned into a frown." Looks like we are heading right for a village my village, no all of Kyoshi, has had a tense relationship with."

Katara groaned," You have got to be kidding?"

"Why would they have any problem with Kyoshi island? Your home was one of the nicest place I have ever been!" He said while his face took on a look of guilt from his indirect affect he had on the island.

"They don't have a problem with us. The problem lies with you, Aang."

Sokka and Katara looked at both Suki and Aang confused. Aang frowned and furrowed his brow.

"What did I do this time?" he questioned loudly," First, Katara and Sokka's village then yours. What did I do to them?" he said while ticking off his fingers for each offence.

"Sorry, Aang allow me to clarify." Suki apologized and continued," What I mean is, it was Avatar Kyoshi they have a problem with and by extension you and my island."

Katara raised her hand and asked," Okay, I will bite. What did Kyoshi do?"

"She brought an end to a war that encompassed almost all of the Earth Kingdom excluding Ba Sing Se. even the Northern Air Temple wasn't outside of the conflict." Suki explained but when she was greeted with still confused looks she clarified more," or simply put; she killed a man."

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean Kyoshi killed a man? The Avatar is a symbol of balance between the elements and of the cultures of the world. How is killing something especially another person supposed to bring balance? I can't believe one of my past lives would do something like this!"

"Aang, I am sorry you feel that way but that is what happened. Sometimes the only solution is what it is. No matter how much we dislike it."

"She should have tried to settle it peacefully!"

"She tried."

"She didn't try hard enough!"

"Don't you dare!" Suki threatened," Avatar Kyoshi was one of the greatest people ever! She created my home. We renamed our land in her honor! She debated with that fool of a General for years over the course of the conflict. Never attacking him or his armies. She only fought back when he was on the border of our land and she separated Kyoshi island from the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Protecting her home and killing the damned general." Suki fumed angrily at Aang.

Aang was looking very saddened by the lashing he had just received. At least he knew this Kyoshi warrior wasn't afraid to speak frankly with him. But her praises of the previous earth avatar left him feeling empty. Comparing himself to this past life made him feel cold. Looking at himself left much to be desired.

Sokka looked between the two not knowing what to do or say.

Katara on the other hand did." We have all had a rough day guys." She said placating," we are almost to the mainland, so let's just breathe and find a place to camp. We can worry about supplies, past lives and wars later."

Suki looked like she had more to say but she relented when she glanced at Sokka and then Aang. Finally seeing the affects her words had. Sokka and Suki returned to the back of the saddle while Aang and Katara stayed at the reins.

The group continued on course towards the distance landmass in silence. Heeding Suki's warning they opted to fly past the town and continue inland. Past the coastal cliffs they entered a forest of firs and pine. The land down below was very dark. Nothing could be seen. They had to fly low to see anything. Seeing a river, Aang flew along the watery path. The group came upon a sandy bank with enough room to set up camp comfortable for the Bison and teenagers.

Sokka quickly hopped off Appa and headed into the forest to collect some ground debris for a fire. Suki followed along as well preferring Sokka's company over Aang and Katara's at the moment. Aang helped set up the tents Sokka and Katara used. Katara dug a small fire pit for Sokka. Taking the opportunity of Suki's absence, Katara blood bent some fish from the river. She had concealed her ability while on the island and only used what she and Sokka considered conventional water bending. She would have to find a moment to come out to Suki about her ability when she had the chance. Since it was to dark to clean and prepare the fish she would have to wait for Sokka's return.

It wasn't long before Sokka and Suki returned with enough wood for the night.

The tense silence resumed. Sokka easily lit the tinder and the many twigs in the fire pit were soon ablaze. Katara worked on cleaning the fish while the other three warmed themselves by the fire. It wasn't long before the fish were on their own spits cooking away.

The silence continued but more out of hunger than because of the day's events. All four of them were exhausted and famished. When the fish was finally done Sokka, Suki, and Katara quickly dug into their fish. Aang had abstained from eating his fruits out of respect for his company, but he too quickly began to eat with gusto. Momo had been perched atop Aang's shoulder. Aang offered some of his peach to him. Momo sniffed at the proffered fruit but sniffed indignantly and pushed it away.

"Uh-oh." Aang said.

Katara looked up from her fish and asked," Something wrong Aang? What's wrong with Momo?"

"I think we spoiled him on Kyoshi. He ate too many sweets there and now won't eat regular foods." Aang groused while offering the fruit again," I suppose he will eat when he gets hungry enough."

They continued eating and having light conversation into the night. The four of them were looking even more tired if that were possible after finishing their meals. Aang let out a massive yawn. Suki, Sokka, and Katara gave their own yawns in response.

Katara stood up while saying," Well I am going to bed. Good night guys." Katara made her way to her tent where her sleeping bag was looking particularly inviting. After she had disappeared into the tent Sokka began getting up as well. He was about to bid the rest of them a good night when he stopped short.

He looked at Suki and asked," You don't have a sleeping bag? You can use mine."

Suki smiled and said," That's very nice of you Sokka but what about you? I am more than content to sleep by the fire." Suki was by no means one of the timid and weak ladies of the Earth Kingdom. She was strong and capable with enough training under her belt to put over half the Earth Kingdom's armie's soldiers to shame.

Sokka on the other hand was from the South Pole, enough said. Suki and Sokka began tossing back reasons why the other should use the tent for a few minutes. Until, Aang offered a solution.

"Sokka, why don't you sleep on Appa like me? He's warmer than any fire and way softer than the earth."

Suki had seen how docile the massive animal from the Air Nomad culture was but she wasn't about to jump at the chance to use it as a bed or as a heater. Sokka however nodded in acceptance. He had been around the snot monster long enough to be pretty relaxed around it.

"Sure okay." Sokka said walking towards the dozing bison." G'night!" He climbed in-between two of Appa's legs and got comfortable. Aang was right, Sky Bison make great sleeping surface.

Suki shrugged and went to join Katara. Momo was already snoozing in Aang's lap. The flying lemur had refused to eat any of the fruit or nuts Aang had offered. Aang knew he was hungry because of the gurgling he could feel from the lemur. Aang got up cradling the lemur and walked to the same side Sokka was sleeping on. Aang was placing Momo on Appa's second paw before climbing between the other empty space in Appa's legs.

Both Aang and Sokka were now comfortable and ready for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, the two seemed to be suffering from a bit of insomnia. They were very tired to be sure but they just couldn't sleep.

Aang was getting so fed up with not falling asleep and not doing anything that he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So," Aang said trying to sound nonchalant," Suki kissed you?" Aang's pitch changed towards the end of the statement making it sound more like a question.

Sokka peeked around Appa's middle leg and looked inquiringly at Aang with a raised brow. "Yes?"

"Well…What was it like?" Aang asked excitedly. None of his friends he had a hundred years ago had ever had done anything mature like that yet. One time Aang had tried to talk to Monk Gyatso about such things but he just evaded the conversation. He had instead convinced Aang to prank some of the other monks with something involving a whole set of monk clothing, custard, and ten foot length of rope. That was a messy day.

Sokka peeked around and looked at Aang inquiringly with a raised eye brow," Ah." Sokka took a moment to recall that moment. It had been the first time that something like that had ever happened to him. In the South Pole there had been no other girls around his and Katara's age. No other boys for that matter. Ergo no experience with the opposite sex. In hind-sight Sokka was pretty surprised at how well he was able to talk with the Kyoshi warriors. He figured it was due in large part because he saw them as warriors first and women second. "It… was nice."

"Nice?" Aang repeated," Was that all?" Aang anticipated something more.

"It was very nice." Sokka reinforced.

"There's gotta be something more than that Sokka!" Aang said exasperated. Was he going to be just like Monk Gyatso on this topic?

Sokka didn't know what Aang was hoping he would say," Why? It was nice what more do you need to know?"

"Well you like her don't you?"

"As much as you can by just spending one day with someone." Sokka said reasonably.

"Do you love her?" Aang asked again except changing how the question was phrased. Specifically like to love. That minor change seemed to make the question a whole lot more difficult.

"I just said I have only known her for one day didn't I?" Sokka repeated," Why are you being so persistent?"

"Because don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Sokka took a moment to mull over that question. The time he took to do this was significantly longer then how long he had recalled the memory of the kiss. Aang was getting considerably more fidgety as the time passed. He was just about to ask again when Sokka finally responded.

"No." Sokka deadpanned.

"Are you serious?"

"Note serious face." Sokka said pointing to his face. IT was a very serious face. "Why do you?"

"Well… No. Yes? Maybe, I don't know!"

Sokka peeked around the bison leg again and stared at Aang after his outburst.

"Do you wanna get something off your chest?" Sokka offered.

Aang looked alarmed and quickly declined," I would rather not talk about it." He said with finality and turned away from Sokka intent on falling asleep.

Sokka shrugged and did the same.

* * *

It was early morning now. The sandy bank was gray and dark and in a few more minuets the sun would grace the small group's camp site. Appa still had the two boys and lemur safely tucked away, warm in his embrace. The camp fire had weakened considerably leaving only a few embers and portions of unburnt wood. The tent that contained Suki and Katara was silent.

Inside the tent it was slightly darker than outside. The two occupants continued to sleep for the moment. It wasn't long however before one of them began to stir. Suki opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the small space inside the tent. Besides the two occupants there was nothing to really take note of inside.

'Something is off.' Suki thought. She felt strange. She recalled the previous day's events thinking at first she was injured somehow in the fight. She got knocked around a bit but she wasn't that bothered. It was something else. The strangeness was a weight on her chest. Confused by the feeling she finally opted to just look at what was causing her discomfort. Unveiling the blanket that covered the two sleeping bags she saw an unexpected sight.

Katara had in her sleep cuddled up into her so much she was practically sleeping on Suki.


	8. Chapter 8

The beginning

Chapter Eight

**Nightmare Crescendo**

* * *

It has been several weeks since Katara had learned she could blood bend. She and Sokka had been consistently taking a couple of days a week to train themselves. They were able to incorporate their new routine quite well, the ease at which Sokka and Katara filled their tribe's larders was a huge factor.

However following the events of Katara using of blood bending sleep or the lack of it put a damper on Katara and Sokka's progress. While Katara excelled, as far as she and Sokka could tell, at blood bending and Sokka improved in his overall physique. Katara was being plagued by night mares every few nights. This was one of those nights…

* * *

The village was silent and dark outside. Only a single oil lamp was lit high in the ice tower Sokka had built. The sky was dark with thick clouds suspending themselves and were unmoving. On the ice though the wind howled and whistled through the village's interior. The sound while completely common and innocuous was still an ominous presence that chased young children into their mother's beds like no lightning storm could ever do. But what was a motherless child to do?

Katara had previously been able to fall asleep before the noise from the wind would have caused her any problems. Unfortunately, her nightmare was causing her to toss and turn in her pile of furs and skins she used as a bed like most water tribesmen. Her face was lightly dampened from tears and sweat caused by her night mare. She stopped moving only to tremble and quake from a particularly terrifying moment in her dream. The dream was so frightening to poor katara that she stopped breathing in her sleep only to awaken in shock when her mind kicked in.

She sat up gasping for her breath. Bringing in gulpfuls to replenish what she had deprived of herself. The whites' of her eyes were covered in red veins and arteries from lack of sleep. She was breathing heavily almost to the point of hyper ventilating. She hugged her blankets close forcing herself to breathe slower.

When she seemed to have finally realize where she was she calmed down.

* * *

Katara's nightmare terrified her. In the dream she had recalled the close encounter with the polar wolf only in the dream Sokka had died. The wolf pounced on Sokka ripping and thrashing his living but unconscious body like a rag doll. The gray stones and sand became tinted in crimson.

"The b-blood… " her voice hitched ," there was so much blood."

There was more yet to come.

She would awake from the earlier event in her tent and enter the village unaware that she was still dreaming. She would at first go about her daily business but then she would notice something amiss. No one looked at her, no one spoke to her. She would scream and shout begging for acknowledgement from her tribe. She would grab at their clothes trying to force them to see her but they would just brush her off and some had even slapped her to get her to unhand them.

It was only then that she would see her brother, father and Gran-gran. She would smile happily with tears in her eyes thinking that such closely related family would not abandon her. They wouldn't they loved her, but this was a dream, a nightmare.

She would approach her father first with her most hurt expression she could muster. The face of a father's daughter in such a state would give a feeling of freezing in his stomach and the lighting of a furnace in his chest. The feeling would demand the immediate attention of any good father.

However the wise and strong chief Hakoda, Katara's father would only look at Katara with disgust and look away ashamed of his relation to the small and scared child.

Katara's chest had tightened and felt like she had been stabbed in the heart with ice by her father's actions. She would then look to her grandmother for when your parents deny you something go higher.

Katara wanted, no, needed her grandmother to care for her. She wanted the caress of her calloused hands from milling herbs and bone for medicine. Kanna would have a look of longing like she wanted to do what Katara wanted and ease the fears she was feeling. But she wouldn't, she would look away and walk away and vanish into the large medical igloo

She was twice rejected by the adults in her family she couldn't take much more.

Sokka and her father were still outside with her. Sokka had looked the saddest looking of the three. Katara locked up after Gran-gran had rejected her. She stood their lost in what to do. She didn't want to know if Sokka would reject her.

Sokka would take a step to Katara. And then another. Until finally he was just an arm's length away. He would raise his hand to place on her shoulder in what Katara thought was going to be in comfort. But she wouldn't be able to find out.

Chief Hakoda would intervene puling his son away.

"Son…stop." He would say emotionlessly.

"But dad! Kata-"Sokka would try to say.

Hakoda would glare down at his son stopping him from speaking and order," Do not even utter that that THING'S name. "he would continue by looking away and say, "Reject and ignore."

Sokka would look back at Katara longingly but Hakoda would grip Sokka's chin and make him look away.

"Say it." Hakoda demanded.

Sokka would have tears in his eyes and say," Reject and ignore." Sokka and Hakoda would walk away.

Never had words been uttered that Katara could think be any more caustic. Her mind reeled from the imagined reality. Her form crumpled to the snow. Her hands cradling her face tears streaming from between her fingers.

Soon a sound would appear or was it there all along? It was so quiet Katara might not have even noticed it. The noise became whispers of words slowly becoming more defined.

Sounds of 're', 'and', and 'nore' were mixed in with the unintelligible rushes of breathed whispers.

Soon the whispers revealed themselves completely.

"REJECT AND IGNORE"

Katara would remove her hands and look around trying to locate the source because it felt like it was everywhere as if it permeated even her very being. She was in the center of the village surrounded by her tribe. Was it her tribe? They rejected her.

They stood around her all of them looking out and away from her. They were chanting.

In a terrifying unified voice the ice and air shook from the noise.

"REJECT AND IGNORE"

"REJECT AND IGNORE"

"REJECT AND IGNORE"

"REJECT AND IGNORE"

"REJECT AND IGN-…"

Katara had crumpled further into a fetal position. Her tears spilled out in excess soaking the snow around her.

But her dark crucible was not over yet.

Katara would have a strange feeling pass over her.

She was still in the village but it looked very different. She was in the past. The sky was dark and a storm was raging. The blizzard kicked up snow and ice with ease. She was pelted by the harsh forms of water relentlessly. She would wander forward to where her home was and stop. The tent was trampled and looked like it would topple over at any second.

Katara would steel herself and enter the tent.

The smell would hit her first. Charred skin and hair. Katara's mother was scorched and mutilated by the damned fire nation bastard. Her blue tunic was blackened and soaked crimson around her shoulder. Her hair was smoking and hung messily over her face which was gritty from soot. Only one of her eyes were visible and they looked forward glazed and soulless.

Katara would step further into her tent fearing what was probably just a corpse.

As Katara approached she could see her mother's lips were slightly parted and move almost imperceptibly. Katara got closer and she could hear faint murmurs from her.

"W-why Katara… Why did you do this."

"But but I didn't do this!" Katara would assert." What could I have done?" she wailed.

"You did nothing." Kya would say weakly," you could have blood bend. You should have killed him."

"I am sorry mother!" Katara would say stricken.

Kya's glazed eye would swivel in the socket terrifyingly and glare scathingly at Katara. Kya would open her mouth wide and scream," YOU KILLED ME!" Kya would breathe out one last time and die in the dream. Katara would look confused and hurt.

She would crumple yet again and darkness would rush up from the ground turning the dream into an endless empty void.

Only then would the dream end.

* * *

Katara would whisper quietly to herself," it was only a dream." Repeatedly.

But just before the sun crested the horizon she would say," Is the reality any different?"

* * *

**Author's Note: First off i am sorry for the delayed and frankly short chapter. This chapter gave me all manner of grief. I had tried useing other people's method of writing night mares but they just wouldn't work for me. until finally it hit me. i need to write it the way i have experienced nightmares! Eheh? Unfortunately and ironically i haven't had a nightmare in a long time. So what did i do? I meditated on all my fears, anxiety, and all the messed up shit in the world. That was not a fun experience, but it worked and boy did it work. For several nights i had nightmares. My sleep deteriorated pretty badly :( i easily got enough fresh first hand experience after the first two nights but i was so damned tired to write what with work and stuff. This dark arc is going to take at least one more chapter to get through so sorry bout that for you guys who don't like that sorta stuff.**

**So yeah hope you guys...liked? Can seeing into a child's nightmare be liked? Whatever, just review favorite and review if you are so inclined. even just a thumbs up gesture or something would make me happy. :)**

**Also i got a brilliant idea for a how to train your dragon fic which will be a lot less dark than this. i needed something to get rid of of the nightmares and this idea just might do the trick. So if you're a fan of that community i hope you will read that too when i make it :)**

AN2: corrected some passive voice to active corrected spelling and chapter number.


End file.
